Just Cause It's Cool
by dragonsroar
Summary: Nothing really to say about this story. Just something I felt like writing. I think you'll enjoy it though. Feedback is welcome. I'm making this into a ramble of sorts. This is nothing more than practice, but please critique as harshly as possible.
1. Chapter 1

Before this story even starts I would like to say I wrote it for my own enjoyment. This idea popped into my head and I won't be satisfied until I write it down. This story is a one-shot battle since I haven't read too many fan-fics that are purely one-shot battles. There is no deep or underlying plot to this story, just something I wanted to write. This is my own contribution and I hope people enjoy and comment. If you don't, that is fine as well, not my concern.

* * *

Some people may think that all the Super Smash Brothers do is battle one another in tournaments to prove who is the best fighter in all the known universe. To those people I would like to inform that they are indeed correct. Battling is what the Smashers mostly do, but even so they do have down time where they relax and waste the day away, well...some of them anyway. 

"Again!" ordered the blue haired prince of Altea

"Raaah!" roared the miniature Hero of Time, who, with the use of a stick, unleashed a sword swing at his tiara wearing sparring partner

The swords-master known as Marth easily parried the attack with a stick he was using as a makeshift sword and allowed the younger boy to sail past him before whacking him upside his head, warranting a curse from the lips of the Hylian boy as he rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"Goddess Damn!" he muttered, remembering to keep his voice low since Peach and Zelda were no more than fifteen feet away under the shade of a large umbrella, enjoying afternoon tea

Young Link _knew_ not to use the Goddess's names in vain around Zelda so he was lucky his little slip-up was not heard by the princess of Hyrule, even with her large ears. The princess must have been too preoccupied with her tea to overhear his slander.

"Once again Young Link, you leave yourself wide open with your direct attacks." Marth lectured, swinging the long stick he was using as a blade around his hand expertly, "You are fast and you are very flexible, but your moves can be very predictable at times." He told him, "You do not have the strength your older self has or the skill of a blade that I have so you cannot depend on straightforward moves to help you all the time, you need to fight more fluidly." He told the boy

"Grr…" growled Young Link, "I may surprise you yet Marth." He replied, skillfully masking his agitation behind a mask of determination

"Also, sheer will of determination and confidence won't _always_ win you the battle, but I suppose I'll have to beat that lesson into you." Marth replied, holding his stick in a defensive position

Meanwhile…Ganondorf was picking out interesting things from in-between his toes.

Meanwhile…a few feet away from the sparring swash-bucklers, Kirby and Jigglypuff, the resident puffballs, were initiating in some friendly sparring of their own. With a red bandana across his head and the steely eyed determined look of a veteran combatant, Fighter Kirby faced off against Jigglypuff who sported her own trademark green bandana that, unlike Fighter Kirby, didn't grant her any impressive fighting abilities. It just made her look really cool, as she would say. Speaking of saying things the balloon pokemon had begun to actually speak the language of many of the Smashers that lived among the halls of the Smash Mansion, not wanting to be stuck in the rut of saying her name over and over again to communicate. Though the Smashers could understand the pokemon language, sometimes it was hard to comprehend what they were saying when deep in conversation. So to remedy this inconvenience the puff-haired Smasher took up lessons in human speech and surprisingly caught on rather quickly.

"Jigglypuff ready for fight. Kirby fight Jigglypuff?" Jigglypuff asked

However, the concepts of pronouns and proper sentence structure had yet to dawn upon the pink powerhouse of a pokemon. But nobody was perfect.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Replied Kirby

With a reassuring nod Jigglypuff catapulted herself toward her opponent, curling up her body and coming at Kirby with a Rollout attack. Kirby saw the attack coming and side-stepped, allowing Jigglypuff to roll past him. She turned quickly and tried for another attack, but Kirby hopped clean over the rolling pink bowling ball.

"Hmm." Kirby smirked, watching as Jigglypuff passed by him again

Seeing as her attack was futile at the moment, Jigglypuff uncurled herself and launched herself up into the air at Kirby, bringing her paw back for a Pound attack. Kirby countered with his own punch-like attack and the two attacks collided in mid-air, canceling one another out. Both puffballs descended to the ground, but since Kirby was the heavier he landed first, giving him a huge advantage of her lighter counterpart. An advantage he did not waste, rushing her before she could land and ready herself.

"Ha!" yelled Kirby as he tackled Jigglypuff, sending her bouncing away

But before he could follow up on his attack, Jigglypuff released a surprising attack on the bottomless pit of a Smasher.

"_**Hadouken!**_" she cried, unleashing a surging fist of ki energy toward her approaching opponent

Slightly shocked, Kirby stopped his advance and stood his ground, waiting for the attack to come. When in range he swung his puffy little arm in a wide arc that swatted away the attack easily, sending it a few feet into the air before dissipating.

"Jiggly?" mumbled Jigglypuff, a dumbfounded look on her face

She was sure she would've taken him by surprise with that attack.

"Cool Jigglypuff, you can do the Hadouken!" cheered Kirby happily, bouncing up and down in his mirth, "I guess all that time showing you paid off!" he congratulated, "But it's not really strong." He commented, ceasing his bouncing as he took on a serious look, though it failed somewhat with his innocent features, "I guess you have more training to do." He replied, "But we can try again some other time, I'm sorta hungry." He told her, ready to take off

"Jiggly?" she mumbled, still dumbfounded as Kirby literally took off, leaving their battle unfinished before it ever really started

As Kirby was taking off, Young Link sailed over him, having been knocked back by a powerful Counter attack from Marth.

"Waaah!" yelled the long-eared boy as he bounced along the ground until coming to a stop beside Jigglypuff

"Young Link okay?" Jigglypuff asked, concerned over his recent air-mileage

"I'm fine." Young Link muttered, picking himself up so that he was in a sitting position

"That was a much better try!" they heard Marth call, "However, you technique is still rather flat. Some more training is in order." Marth replied, "We can try again later!" they heard

"Ohh…" Young Link growled, "I'll show him."

"Jigglypuff help?" Jigglypuff asked

Young Link looked toward his fellow Smasher with a raised eyebrow for a moment before a wicked grin crossed his face and an idea popped into his head.

"Sure, Jigglypuff can help."

"I'm _soooooo_ hungry!" cheered Kirby, hardly able to contain his eagerness to eat

"Oh really?" Marth joked, knowing full well of his comrade and his eating habits

"Yep, not sure what I'm gonna eat first though?" he wondered

"Why don't you do what you usually do and eat everything first?" Marth suggested

"Hey, that's not a half bad idea, thanks Marth?" Kirby replied

"No problem." Marth replied, before he sensed a strange disturbance

"_**Shinkuu Hadouken!**_" he heard someone cry out, but before he could react, a solid beam of energy crashed into him, sending him spiraling away

Kirby watched as the blue-haired swordsman was rocketed away, but just as he turned to face Marth's assailant, Young Link was already upon him, grabbing hold of Kirby's hands and holding tight.

"Uh…" Kirby wondered

"Bye bye." Replied Young Link

"Uh oh." Kirby said, realizing what was going to happen next

In one motion Link spun around rapidly, swinging the pink puffball around and around and it didn't take long for Kirby to get very dizzy from Young Link's super fast rotation. When the desired speed was reached, Young Link let go, sending Kirby on a one-way trip to Painsville, courtesy of Young Link Airlines.

"Eeeaaaah!" Kirby cried out, before crash landing, creating a small crater in the earth, "Ohh…uh…" he muttered as he pulled himself from his crater, still very dizzy from his recent flight

Looking over he noticed the prone body of Marth, mumbling something to himself.

"You okay?" Kirby asked

Marth turned his head so that he was facing the Star Warrior and replied.

"I am going to pound some sense into those two." He declared

"Let me join you." Replied Kirby

Meanwhile...Mario was wonder what that blue stuff was in the fridge. He was also wondering why it was looking back at him.

Meanwhile...Young Link and Jigglypuff were busy patting each other on the back for a job well done.

"Hah! That was awesome Jigglypuff! We sure showed them!" hooted Young Link

"Jigglypuff hope Kirby okay." Replied Jigglypuff worriedly

Though he peeved her off somewhat for his lack of acknowledgement to her abilities, Jigglypuff still couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for the use of excessive force against the pink vacuum cleaner. She did have a huge crush on him after all. However, Young Link hadn't really heard her concern, still laughing at Marth and Kirby's misfortune.

"Don't worry, they deserved it after all." He chuckled, "Besides, it's not a big deal, we fight them all the time as it is. Nothing different." He replied, assuring his pink friend that their actions were just, "Hey, let's get something to eat." He suggested, turning to begin the trek back to the mansion

Jigglypuff aimed to follow, but a sharp, determined voice cut them off.

"Where _do_ you two think you are going?" they heard Marth say, causing them to turn around to acknowledge them

Their eyes widen slightly as they saw that Marth had drawn his true blade, the Falchion, holy blade of his land. They also noticed that Kirby had taken a fighter's stance, his bandana flowing slightly in the wind as he stood determine, ready for battle.

"If you start a battle you are honor bound to finish it." Marth replied, pointing his blade toward Jigglypuff and Young Link, "Only cowards would walk away from their own battle." He added

That one comment was more than enough to light the fire in Young Link.

"I'm no coward!" Young Link yelled, drawing his blade and equipping his shield, "You want a fight, you have one!"

"Kirby fight Jigglypuff?" Jigglypuff asked

Kirby simply nodded his head, which would make anyone else giggle slightly since this involved him nodding his body. This caused Jigglypuff to stare off at the ground sorrowfully.

"Jigglypuff don't want to but Jigglypuff have to." She mumbled, looking back up toward her opponent, "Jigglypuff fight!" she yelled

It would be at this time that the announcer would begin the countdown to the Smash Battle, but because this wasn't a Smash Battle the Smashers simply stood their ground, waiting for the other to make a move. Silence reign for sometime as each gauged their opponents, wary of the circumstances before them.

"I don't know where Jigglypuff learned the Shinkuu Hadouken, especially that one, but I guess she's a lot cooler than I thought." Thought Kirby

"I'll have to watch his movements carefully. They may be predictable but they are very fast and if I slouch he'll take me." Marth thought

"Jigglypuff hope Kirby won't be mad that Kirby will get butt-kick. Jigglypuff feel bad to kick-butt, Jigglypuff like Kirby butt." Thought Jigglypuff

"I'll show that Marth. Just because my older self is the Hero of Time doesn't mean I can't fight just as well as he can, if not better." Young Link thought, bending down slightly

Marth's sharp eyes caught this slight movement and his hand moved his blade to counter the coming attack. Young Link shot off, already half way toward Marth and Kirby before Jigglypuff reacted and followed. Marth and Kirby stood their grounds as the two approached, ready for anything.

* * *

"Isn't this a great day for tea Zelda?" Peach asked, reveling in the fact that she had finally found some time to relax, to get away from the hardships that involved ruling over a kingdom 

Contrary to popular belief, the ditzy school girl of a princess was actually one of the best leaders in the history of the Mushroom Kingdom. With a fierce attitude and unwavering determination, Peach kept the Mushroom Kingdom stable and progressive. What did you think she did all the time when she wasn't either: taking a vacation, baking cakes for Mario, getting kidnapped by Bowser, or kicking butt and taking names in the Smash Brothers tournament?

"It is quite a lovely day?" Zelda replied, taking another sip of tea, "Too bad it won't last very much longer."

"What do you mean?" Peach asked, getting her answer a few seconds later

"_**Hadouken!**_"

Jigglypuff and Young Link landed inches away from Zelda and Peach before bouncing away again, just managing to avoid a surging fist attack, compliments of Fighter Kirby. The impact of the missed projectile caused a cloud of dust to shoot into the air, covering the general area around it, including the umbrella. Unfortunately the umbrella didn't protect either the princesses or their tea from the dust and the two ended up being covered.

"Oh well." Zelda sighed, pouring her tea on the ground now that it was spoiled

Peach however, wasn't as nonchalant about the situation and began to squeeze her tea cup tightly.

"Take this!" yelled Young Link, unleashing a Fire Arrow at the advancing Marth

Marth slashed, cutting the arrow to ribbons and kept advancing, but Young Link was not daunted and slashed his blade toward the prince. The two blades collided, causing sparks and the clang of metal against metal to cascade outward. However, Marth was stronger than the young boy and soon began to push Young Link back. Seeing as he was losing ground, Young Link backed away and slashed at a horizontal angle, but Marth countered expertly. But by doing so he left himself wide open for Young Link's shield, which the boy smashed into the prince's face.

_WHAM!_

Marth stumbled back, partly from the impact, but more so from the shock of being completely caught off guard.

"Is that fluid and unpredictable enough for you?" asked Young Link in a taunting fashion

Despite the taunt, Marth grinned, seeing as this would be a good fight.

"Don't get cocky, this is only the beginning." Marth replied, eager for retribution as he rushed the young Hylian

Once again, Marth's and Young Link's blades met in a spectacular display of light and sound. Their collisions were a magnificent sight to behold and their sounds like an up-tempo beat to any who listened. It was indeed a sight to behold.

"You're going down!" yelled Young Link, trying to gain ground on the taller swordsman

Though he had strength, height, and reach over Young Link, if Young Link could simply keep up the deafening speed of his attacks, sooner or later Marth would falter and Young Link could take advantage. But what Marth lacked in speed he more than made up for in precision, blocking and countering attacks that would seem impossible to do for any normal swordsman.

"Ha!" yelled Young Link, coming for an overhead strike

Marth caught him half way and blocked his blade, before thrusting his hand forward quickly. Young Link tried to block, but at the awkward angle he was at he could not move his shield quick enough to protect himself and took Marth's palm to the chest.

"Oof!" he coughed, stumbling back against the impressive force of the blow

The boy looked up only to see Marth directly to his side. He tried to evade, but Marth was quicker and his arm came in a wide arc, smashing into the side of Young Link's head.

_POW!_

Young Link toppled over but didn't let the hit slow him down too much as he rolled away quickly, trying to get some distance between him and Marth.

"Impressive recovery." Replied Marth genuinely, "I wasn't expecting you to get up so quickly from that." He told him, "But that won't be enough to win."

"Then I guess I'll have to turn up the heat a little, eh?" Young Link replied, running his index finger under his nose as a grin flew across his face

Marth grinned in response.

* * *

The small bodies of Jigglypuff and Kirby were locked in a fierce battle of fisticuffs, each exchanging blow after blow against one another. Their attacks were swift and powerful, yet beautiful and elegant at the same time, as if they were dancing, dancing to a beat fueled by the fire in their hearts and the passion between them. Well…that was what Jigglypuff felt anyway, Kirby just wanted to fight. 

"Ha!" cried Kirby, spinning around so that he could connect with a back-kick

Jigglypuff countered expertly, blocking with her right paw before pushing Kirby away, throwing him off balance in the process. Seizing the opportunity, Jigglypuff rushed Kirby, hoping to take his feet out with a sweeping kick, but Kirby managed to roll away before the attack could connect, but Jigglypuff's relentless offensive kept him from getting his balance back, forcing him to continue to back away to avoid being hit.

"Jiggly!" cried Jigglypuff, slamming hard into Kirby

Though he put his arms up to block, the attack still caused him to stumble back, leaving him wide open for Jigglypuff's next attack.

"_**Hadouken!**_"

With arms still up in a defensive position, Kirby took the attack full on, his little red feet grinding along the ground as the force of the blow shot him back.

"Urr…" mumbled Kirby after coming to a stop

Jigglypuff grinned slightly. Though most of her attacks had been either blocked or dodged, it had taken everything Kirby had in order to do so and he even looked rather exhausted from the blitzkrieg. Maybe now he'd see her a little differently now that he realized she could fight on an even level with him, even in his Fighter mode.

"You're cooler than I thought." She heard him say, dropping his arms to reveal his face, which showed shear determination in the face of adversity

The look in his eyes showed that he was not as exhausted as she had first thought.

"Really cool." He replied, "So I'll show you how cool _I_ am."

For a moment, everything was calm…that was until Kirby shot off like a rocket toward Jigglypuff, catching her almost completely off guard. She barely had to time to block his initial attack, though that didn't help matters much as his next attack broke through her guard. With her momentarily defenseless, Kirby opened up with a flurry of powerful punches that pummeled Jigglypuff mercilessly. For the few seconds that she was beaten, Jigglypuff's world was nothing but a blur of pink. Eventually though, Kirby pulled back for a finishing blow, thinking Jigglypuff was too dazed to counter, but the pink pokemon refused to let herself be beaten so thoroughly and threw her own punch toward the advancing Kirby.

"Puff!"

"Ha!"

Both attacks hit square on, pushing against the cheek of the other with surprising force, though it was Kirby's attack that did more damage, causing Jigglypuff to reel back moments after impact.

"Hyah!" came a cry, just as Young Link slammed into Kirby with all he had

Kirby flew away, bouncing a few times from the attack. However, Young Link's timely assist left him open to Marth who had grabbed hold of the boy and threw him for all he was worth.

"Alright, that's it!" yelled Kirby, just recovering from Young Link's attack

Pulling back his hands Kirby began to collect his ki energy, focusing it tightly into a compact ball. Meanwhile Jigglypuff had had the same thoughts as Kirby and began to focus her own ki energy into her paws. Young Link had yet to hit the ground, but Marth was already gaining on the boy, hoping to take him down with one final strike, unaware that he was directly in the line of fire between Jigglypuff and Kirby. Time itself seemed to slow down as the four individuals, all with different thoughts on their mind, came to the climax of their battle.

"If I let Marth catch me, I'm finished." Thought Young Link

"I can't let him get his footing back." Thought Marth

"Jigglypuff **will** get Kirby to notice Jigglypuff." Jigglypuff thought

"I'm really hungry, I hope nobody at my cake I was saving." Kirby thought

Young Link was moments away from hitting the ground. Likewise Marth was only moments from reaching the boy and it was at this time that Jigglypuff and Kirby felt it was time to unleash their attacks with all their ferocity.

"_**SHINKUU HADOUKEN!**_" They both yelled, letting loose all their focused ki into two, devastating attacks

A wave of destructive energy flew forth from Jigglypuff's palms, an unrelenting wall of surging fist while Kirby set forth a massive ball of concentrated ki, an imposing figure of devastating potential.

Young Link knew the attack was coming, feeling as if some omnipotent force was coming to devour him in with its all powerful essence. But Young Link would not be taken out by such a powerful force and right before he was hit he thrust his arm out, catching himself before hitting the ground and pushed with all his might so that he bounced up and over, barely clearing Kirby's Shinkuu Hadouken.

Marth's eyes widened as he realized he as right in the middle of two formidable attacks and without hesitation he dodged out of the way to let the two crushing forces collided toward one another, resulting in a small shock wave to sally-forth from impact.

The two super moves pushed against one another, striving for dominance, but it soon became apparent who was the superior power in the struggle. Since Kirby was far more adept at the Hadou-style than Jigglypuff was, his Shinkuu Hadouken overpowered her own, forcing her to break her attack before she could be enveloped by the ball of energy. Jigglypuff dodged to the side, allowing the significantly stronger attack to sail by her until it eventually dissippated. Jigglypuff was at a lost for words, truly taken by Fighter Kirby's skill, a skill she only hoped she could rival some day. Normal Kirby may have been a cutie to her but Fighter Kirby was a man, a big strong man.

"Kirby so strong." Jigglypuff thought, falling into a state of dream-like stupor, "Kirby so cool. Kirby so handsome." She thought, blushing at her wild thoughts

Kirby stared, confused, as he watched Jigglypuff completely forgeting about the fight for the moment and start to stare off into space, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Jigglypuff is cool, but she is so _weird_!" he thought, "She does this all the time. Is she crazy or something?"

"Hey Jigglypuff, snap out of it!" yelled Young Link, jumping to her side, "We're still fighting, remember?"

Jigglypuff snapped back to reality, the blush on her face growing ever redder for being caught daydreaming during a battle.

"You're weird, you know that?" Young Link asked

Jigglypuff tried to laugh off the entire situation, but her attempt ended up failing miserably.

"Really weird." Young Link commented

"Do not think this battle is over my friends, we have yet to determine the victor!" Marth proclaimed, taking a battle position beside Kirby

"Don't worry, we're not done yet either!" called Young Link, watching as Jigglypuff resumed her battle posture

All four rushed each other once again, each ready with their own attack. However, moments before they collided, a shrill yell stopped them in their tracks.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" they heard someone yell, causing them to pivot their heads toward the piercing scream

A few yards away stood Peach, a truly pissed off look plastered across her normally calm features. Standing beside her was Zelda. Though she looked far less livid than Peach, the look on her face showed that she was indeed a tad irate. On Peach's other side stood Bowser, a wicked grin thrown on his face as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation for some event. And finally, standing beside Zelda was Falco, who too had a look of irritation on his face, though it was to a much lesser degree than Zelda's.

"I've had it up to HERE with this fight!" Peach barked, emphasizing her anger by throwing her hands up "You either quit it _NOW _or I'll come of there and pound all four of you into the dirt!" she roared

"Peach is right. Your four have interrupted our tea, not giving a care to the world about our wants." Zelda replied, "I suggest you end you squabble before I join Peach in battle."

"You guys just woke me up from a really good nap and now I can't get back to sleep. You have to pay." Replied Falco, his trust blaster at his hips

"I just want to get into a good tussle." Replied Bowser, "So go ahead, _fight_." He encouraged wickedly

"Hmm." Mumbled Marth, "Maybe we should end this battle here and now." He replied, "I wouldn't want to upset the princesses anymore than they already are."

"Yeah, I'm not sure what Zelda might do if I make her mad." Young Link mused

"I am sorta hungry." Replied Kirby

Jigglypuff however was not ready to call it quits just now. If Young Link thought she was weird then surely Kirby must have thought so too. She _had_ to show Kirby she had what it took to fight against adversity. That, and to show that she wasn't some weirdo that stared off into space all the time (even if that was true).

"Jigglypuff not done yet." She told the three, sparking some interest in her words, "Jigglypuff had fun, want to keep fighting." She replied

"Yeah, you're right, I did have fun." Replied Young Link, a large smile appearing on his face, "A lot of fun actually."

"Me too!" chimed in Kirby, giggling somewhat, "Maybe we should keep fighting?" he replied, look up toward Marth

Marth however was torn. He was a man of honor but he was also a man of chivalry. He did not like to upset the female sex and yet, his code wouldn't just let him give up on a potential challenge.

"Hmm." He wondered again, trying to come to a decision

Fortunately, his decision was made for him.

"Are you gonna just stand their and look pretty, pretty boy, or fight or do you want to go inside and use that rank shampoo for your hair!" Bowser yelled, feeling impatient with all the waiting

Marth visibly gasped at the remark.

"That tears it, we battle!" he yelled, glaring daggers at Bowser

Nobody spoke ill-will of Marth's favorite shampoo and lived to tell the tale.

"Alright!" cheered Young Link, hopping up in excitement

"Let's get it on!" cheered Kirby, joining Young Link in bouncing randomly

"Jigglypuff ready to fight!" proclaimed Jigglypuff, striking a heroic pose

All four Smashers turned to their new opponents, instantaneously forming a team of four to counter this new threat. And boy was it ever! Peach looked made enough to melt metal by simply touching it, her body literally heating up with flames.

"Young Link…" Marth said, looking toward the young boy, trying to give him an incentive to attack

Young Link understood instantly and his grin grew wider. With a simple nod of his head he turned back to the impending battle, giving his opponents a lopsided grin.

"Uhh…" Bowser muttered, raising an eyebrow in confusion

Young Link then shot off like a bullet, his feet beating against the grass rapidly as he came up on his opponents. Marth followed up with his blade in hand, his movements graceful and precise. Kirby and Jigglypuff simply pulled their hands back, focusing their ki energy into their palms before unleashing it into a brilliant surging fist attack.

"_**Hadouken!**_"

* * *

Okay, I suppose it is my obligation to clarify this battle. First off, I did not make up the parts about Kirby knowing the Hadouken. Kirby does indeed know the Hadou-style as well as the Shoryu-style while he is in Fighter Kirby mode. Play one of his recent games and you'll see. Now Jigglypuff knowing it was just something I thought would be cool. In terms with the story let's just say Kirby taught her how to use the two styles. So in a sense he is her teacher. As for the Shinkuu Hadouken and its two forms, this is also true. In normal Street Fighter games Ryu can perform this, creating a big ball of ki energy while in the Capcom vs. Marvel games; Ryu can perform this, creating a wall or beam of ki energy. Play the games, you'll see. 

I purposely ended the story with Peach, Zelda, Falco, and Bowser challenging Marth, Young Link, Jigglypuff, and Kirby so that the reader can come up with their own outcome on how the next battle will go. It's all up to your imaginations.

I'll answer the question about Jigglypuff talking before anyone asks. No, I don't think that pokemon can actually speak the human language as if it were an everyday thing, as I see in many Smash Brother fanfics. I simply aloud Jigglypuff to talk in broken english because it would help with the story. I may chose to keep this canon should I make more stories but only Jigglypuff can actually speak human. Pikachu and Pichu still speak by saying their names and Mewtwo doesn't need to talk with his mouth. He's a psychic god for crying out loud! Besides, don't you think it's cooler to hear "**_Hadouken_**" over "_Jigglypuff_"?

Well that's about it for he explanations. Hope you enjoyed the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Please bear with me. This story is titled under the 'it just came to me and I thought it would be fun to write' category. Nothing is canon and if this continues it won't be linear. Just sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Smasher Rangers

Sitting atop an unknown location, named Final Destination, a strange container sat idly in the middle, undisturbed for ages. That was until a wayward meteor hurtling through the vastness of the dimension crashed into the strange container, releasing a powerful blast on impact. As the smoke cleared it seemed as if the container survived the blast, suffering no damage from the onslaught of the fallen meteor, but moment's later the lid of the odd container began to stir. Whatever was inside fidgeted with the lid to see if it was fully loosened from its hold and when this fact was confirmed the aforementioned lid was forcefully blown off, a trail of smoke emanating from the slightly sizzling lid.

"Ah!" cried a voice in obvious jubilation, arising from the container

From the container climbed an odd figure, or more to the point, an odd looking glove.

"After ten-thousand years I'm free, it's time to conquer Smash Planet!" The large glove cackled wildly

Meanwhile, back down on Smash Planet, another being of similar size and shape sensed the awakening of the would-be conquer and as he floated within his awesome secret based, which was in fact a mansion of his own making, he yelled down to his assistant, a strange creature made up of a bag and sand, aptly named Sandbag.

"Sandbag, Crazy Hand's escaped; recruit a team of super-powered Smashers with attitude." The strange glove urgently yelled

Sandbag nodded and began to randomly push buttons on a consul, which was an odd occurrence since Sandbag had no arms or fingers to do so with. Hell, even nodding was a feat for a creature that had no head. However, disregarding obvious physical limitations and the laws of psychics Sandbag pushed buttons, resulting in a strange teleportation beam to be created and proceeded to lock onto, as the large glove urgently yelled, 'a team of super-powered Smashers with attitude', or something along those lines. This order was unnecessary, since there were actually Smashers in the mansion itself so there was no need for teleportation, but the Master Hand enjoyed over-dramatics.

A young Pokemon trainer, a young girl with a mallet, and a young hylian warrior were immediately transported from their current locations, the actions that they were performing at the time rudely interrupted.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Who?"

With a toothbrush still in his mouth the hylian boy looked about the strange command-looking center with a mixed feeling of awe and confusion. With sandwich still in hand the Pokemon trainer seemed rather irate with being so abruptly interrupted while the pink-parka wearing girl was in utter embarrassment for at the moment the pink-parka wearing girl wasn't wearing her pink parka, or any clothes for that matter, having just come out of the shower.

"Whoa!" exclaimed the hylian boy, "Nice." he murmured

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_"

After few moments of yelling and facing beating the young mallet-wielder had finally donned her clothing, though the tinge of red had yet to leave her face, as well as the shiner that the hylian boy now sported.

"Ahem." The giant glove muttered, "Now then, the evil Crazy Hand has escaped and it's up to you three to stop him before he conquers Smash Planet."

"Why do we have to do it?" Red asked, "Couldn't you stop him yourself?"

"Well yeah, but I _have_ to create a team of super-powered Smashers to do the fighting for me. I mean, wouldn't it be way cooler if it was you three jumping around and fighting hordes of horribly inadequate minions and horribly strong monsters instead of me?" he replied

"Probably." Young Link replied

"Good, now then, to get you fitted for you brightly colored tights."

"No way, older me already wears tights and I swore I'd never wear them!" Young Link yelled

"You tend not to wear tights in cold places." Was Nana's defense

Red simply did not answer, but his response was clear by the look on his face.

"Oh come on, you gotta wear the tights." The Master Hand whined, "Especially after all the trouble I went through making them! Do you know how hard it is to make clothes when you're a giant floating disembodied hand?"

Since the three were never giant floating disembodied hands at any point in their lives they had no rebuttal to give and with a sigh, silently surrender to their multi-colored fates.

"Okay, now take these watches. These are you Morphers that will transform you."

"Couldn't we just put the tights on normally?" Red asked

"No, you need a super cool transformation sequence!" he told them, "Think of the ratings."

The team of three sighed and once again accepted their fates.

"Now here." The Master Hand said, handing each a slip of paper, "Push the corresponding numbers and call out, "Super Flash, Super Smash!" as loud as you can." He said

"No…" Red muttered, "I mean we're already degrading ourselves as it is…"

"It's part of the transformation."

"But…"

"No choice."

"Goddam…Okay." he muttered in defeated

"Say it."

All three looked at their feet, watches around there wrists. They pushed the sequence of buttons and all that was left was to shout their battle cry, though they truly wished they didn't need to.

"Say _it_."

They all sighed before uttering the words as loud as they could; flicking their wrists in the process to accentuate the action.

"Super Flash, Super Smash!"

_Meanwhile..._

"Good." murmured the Crazy Hand. "Now then to send down a random patrol off Wire-Frames to no particular destination to simply wander around aimlessly until they encounter some sort of resistance!" cackled the mad Hand

"Wouldn't it be easier and more practical to send them to a specific target to assure the success of your plans to conquer Smash City?" replied the Crazy Hand's advisory, Mewtwo

"Well yeah, but then I wouldn't get to randomly attack places and cause utter confusion."

"I see...are all the lights on upstairs?"

"Enough lip from you mister, send down the Wire-Frames!" the Crazy Hand barked

"Fine."

_Back on Smash Planet..._

"I hope nobody I know sees me like this." Murmured Red, his head held low

"Not like anyone would recognize you." Young Link replied, referring to the bright red helmet that now adorned Red's head, and the red tights that wrapped around his body

"You're no better off." Quipped Red

"I know." Murmured Young Link, a feeling of dread washing over him as he stared at his own similar attire, albeit it being green

"It's not so bad." Replied Nana, wearing light-blue tights and helmet, "They're pretty snug actually." She said, "I wonder if that's the reason Captain Falcon wears them?" She asked off-handedly

"What were we suppose to do anyway?" Young Link asked, his head never lifting up to eye-level

"The Master Hand said we have to find a random spot and beat up some enemies." Nana replied

"How do you _find_ a **random** spot?" Red asked, "That's like looking physics in the eye and saying 'Screw you'."

"Well, aren't we in a random spot now?" Young Link asked, surveying the surrounding park

No sooner had those words left his mouth did the sound of footsteps alert the group to a group of Wire-Frames, who was charging the tight-wearing band of children.

"Okay team, let's get them!" barked Red

"Why do you get to lead?" Young Link argued

"Red always leads." Red replied

Skillfully flipping into the crowd of Wire-Frames the three went to work, dispatching Wire-Frames with skill and strength beyond their years. Smashed with mallets, slashed with swords, and pummeled with melee-combat the Wire-Frames were dealt with without much trouble.

"Well that was easy." Replied Young Link, watching the Wire-Frames retreat step-by-step

_On Final Destination..._

Looking through his view glass from atop Final Destination the Crazy Hand growled in dissatisfaction over the fact that his Wire-Frames were being beaten thoroughly. This was a remarkable feat since the Crazy Hand had no eyes.

"_Grr_...send more Wire-Frames!" the Crazy Hand growled

"They would simply be dealt with in a similar manner." Replied Mewtwo, "They are no match for those children."

"Then why don't you go down there smarty-pants?"

"It would be better than sitting around here all day." Mewtwo replied

"I'm coming too." Boomed the voice of a large man

"Don't forget about me." Said an even deeper voice

Stepping from the shadows came the Crazy Hand's military general, Ganondorf, and behind Ganondorf was the Crazy Hand's ever present monster, Bowser.

"Let's get going and commit some manslaughter!" roared Bowser

"One of them is female you know." Mewtwo stated

"You know what I mean!" he barked at the floating cat, "Damn know it all." Bowser thought in his head

"I heard that."

Bowser growled at the retreating form of the psychic cat for the mental intrusion.

_Back on Smash Planet once again..._

"Well looks like we saved the day!" cheered Young Link, the band of Wire-Frames reduced to nothing, "So much for evil minions."

Just as he uttered those words a bright flash of light appeared in front of the group of Smashers. When the light died down the three children now stood face-to-face with three larger and rather frightening looking individuals.

"You..." Red started, pointing to Young Link, "Need to stop talking."

"You, children in the brightly colored tights, are going down!" roared Bowser, stepping between Mewtwo and Ganondorf

"Just great." Muttered Red

"I'll take pig man." Young Link replied, brandishing his blade and rushing toward Ganondorf

"I like cats so I guess I'll take on that floating one." Replied Nana, her mallet in hand as she sped toward Mewtwo

"Guess I'll handle the Blastoise looking thing." Replied Red, running toward the charging Bowser

* * *

Though they were wearing odd looking colored tights, the three Smashers had to admit, the suits could take a blow, even with the strange sparks that randomly flew out every time their enemies managed to land a blow on them. 

"Take this, my brightly colored attack!" yelled Mewtwo, firing a brightly lit Shadow Ball

The attack exploded _behind_ Nana, yet the blast hit her, causing her to back-flip onto her belly.

"Oh…flipping is not good." She thought, trying to lift herself up

"Now I will proceed to laugh at your misfortune instead of taking the initiative to finish you off, allowing you time to recover and use some sort of hidden weapon that you conveniently have." He said, and then proceeded to laugh at her misfortune instead of taking to initiative to finish her off, allowing her time to recover and unleash a hidden weapon that she conveniently had, "_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!_"

"Oooooh!" she squealed angrily, taking out a large light-blue sledgehammer

The young girl was able to wield the large weapon quite easily, given the fact that she was very muscular.

"It's a little heavier than my mallet, but so cool looking." She thought, swing it for dramatic effect

"Oh, so you have revealed a convenient weapon I see?" Mewtwo replied, "No matter, you will never hit me with such a thing."

However, the cumbersome weapon seemed to increase Nana's speed somewhat so when she swung it at Mewtwo he was caught off guard as to how fast it came at him.

"Guaah!" he cried as sparks flew from his chest as Nana smashed the sledgehammer into him

The impact drove him back where he landed on his back with a thud. Meanwhile Young Link and Ganondorf were going at it, sword-to-sword.

With an overhead swing Ganondorf came down hard with his blade, but Young Link managed to dodge the attack, though the force of the blow pitted the ground.

"Whoa!"

"Next time that will be you boy." Ganondorf proclaimed, coming in for another swing

Dodging a horizontal swing that would have taken his head off the young boy tried to counter with his blade, but Ganondorf deflected it off his gauntlets and pushed his hand forward, knocking the boy off balance. As Young Link stumbled he tried to regain his balance before Ganondorf could attack, but it was too late. By the time he regained his footing Ganondorf was already coming down with another overhead attack and Young Link didn't have the time to dodge, quickly putting his sword up in an attempt to block.

_CLANG!_

Young Link successfully blocked the blow, but the force behind it was a little more than the young boy could take and his legs buckled, forcing him to his knees.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Ganondorf, bringing his sword back for one more overhead swing, "Unless you somehow surprise me this final blow will finish you." He said, preparing to swing

But in-between laughing and preparing to cleave Young Link in two, the young hylian boy managed to surprise the far larger Gerudo with an odd gun-like object that vaguely resembled his hookshot.

"Is it me or is the author getting lazy and rehashing an old weapon?" he thought, but quickly dismissed the thought in favor of firing the weapon

_ZAP! ZAP!_

"Ooooaaagggh!" cried Ganondorf, the blast rocketing him away from his smaller adversary

As for the fight between Red and Bowser, sword and claw connected into a brilliant display of metal on bone.

Red's blade glistened in the sunlight, radiating not only its exquisite detail, but the care brought into making it. Even against Bowser's strength and powerful claws, Red was able to hold his own using such a finely crafted weapon.

"At least this suit is good for something." Red thought, once again clashing with Bowser

"Grr…" growled Bowser, seeing his attacks weren't doing much against the Pokemon Trainer turned tight-wearing superhero, "How's this puny runt on par with me!"

Distracted by his anger, the Koopa King over-swung with a horizontal strike, giving Red plenty of time to duck and counter with a strong upward slash. Multiple sparks erupted from Bowser's chest and he stumbled back until he came upon his allies, battered and bruised much like him.

The three multicolored tight-wearers closed in, weapons in hand, ready to finish this battle. But the three evil monsters refused to go down so easily. Just when the children were in range the three villains fired a combined attack of dark and light fire that flew at the heroes with devastating force. Nonetheless, the attack exploded _behind_ the three heroes, though the resulting blast caused random sparks to explode across their tights and for them to flip backward on their chests.

"Once again, flipping hurts." Nana mumbled, stumbling to her feet

Her allies mimicked her stumbling, trying their best to stand upright on their feet.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" chuckled Bowser, Mewtwo, and Ganondorf, creating chorus of laughter

The children growled at the mocking and managed to stay on their feet, though they looked worn out.

"Ha, ha." Laughed Mewtwo, "You are nothing compared to our combined might, but instead of taking advantage of this situation and firing another blast like that and thus finishing you off we are going to continue to laugh and mock you, giving you plenty of time to come up with a countermeasure."

As the three continued to laugh and mock the young fighters, the group tried their hardest to come up with some sort of countermeasure.

"Hey, _leader_, what'll we do now?" Young Link asked

"How should I know?" he replied, "That's Mew-FREAKING-two over there. One of the strongest Pokemon around!" he exclaimed, "Coupled with that odd looking Blastoise who's type I can't figure out and that large man, I haven't a clue how to beat them."

"Too bad we can't combine our powers into a super-awesome and brightly colored attack that could take them out in a single blow." Nana replied

Young Link and Red looked at Nana and thought about this for a moment.

"Nana, you're brilliant!" they said as one

"I am? I mean, yeah I am!" she replied happily

"Alright then, combine!" Red yelled

Nana took a crouching position, readjusting her sledgehammer so that the handle bent back and the face opened up. Next was Young Link, taking his place at her side, also in a crouching position, fixing his blaster into the back of the hammer. Finally, Red came up behind the two, sticking his sword through both the blaster and hammer, finally completing the odd looking weapon.

"Huh?" Mewtwo murmured, staring at the odd looking weapon that had been formed before him, "What is that odd looking combination of your conveniently placed weapons?" he asked

"This is the Super Cannon!" they told him

"Pretty generic name if you ask me." Bowser told Ganondorf

The dark warlock agreed full-heartedly.

"And fire!" yelled Red, pulling the trigger

The cannon charged up a bright orange ball of energy before firing said ball of energy at a high velocity toward their merciless adversaries.

"_Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_ We could so move out of the way of the blast but instead we're going to put out hands up in a vain attempt to block it!" they cried out as the blast fell upon them

_**BA-BA-BA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

"Aaarrrrrrgggggh!" growled the Crazy Hand in aggravation, "How could those brightly colored children defeat my minions and monsters!" He roared, "Okay then." He growled, grabbing a Super Mushroom, "Super Mushroom, making my monsters grow!" he yelled, throwing the Super Mushroom down toward Smash Planet 

_On Smash Planet…_

"Well that was easy." Young Link began

"Crap, stop him before he continues." Red yelled to Nana, and both of them charged their green spandex wearing ally

"I mean seriously, those guys weren't that hard." He managed to say before he was tackled

As if the words were cursed the Super Mushroom just happened to reached the fallen 'monsters' and in a huge explosion the Super Mushroom went to work.

"Uh oh. Too late." Nana said, watching as her world seemed to grow before her

Right before their eyes the three monsters grew to an unimaginable size, towering over the three Smashers as if gods. While Mewtwo and Ganondorf's appearances stayed generally the same, the same couldn't be said for Bowser who took on a ghastly looking transformation. As sparks of electricity rippled across his body, the remnants of his old self seemed to split, crackle, and eventually chip off as a new, more powerful, and far deadly form came into being. A mountain of claws, spikes, and muscles was born. The crescent horns of the original Bowser twisted and grew to a more radical design, almost bull-like. While his shell and tail became plated, the spikes growing deadlier as he grew. The maw of the Koopa King elongated, filling with enough teeth to put the Tooth Fairy out of business and the hair atop the king's head grew to radical proportions, nearly falling of the back of his neck. Finally, Bowser's normal, concentrated features shifted wildly into a more manic, insane-seeming glint that literally chilled the children to the bone. Now standing before them was no longer the Koopa King but something worst, far worst. Now standing in all his tyrannical glory was, _**GIGA BOWSER!**_

_**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

* * *

"Now what do we do?" Young Link asked

Red sighed, looked up at the monsters before him and then looked at his allies.

"We are scre..." he began, but never got a chance to finish as a nice sounding jingle came from his watch

"Smashers!" cried out the voice of Crazy Hand

"Master Hand!?" they all asked

"Yeah, who did you expect?"

"Someone competent?" asked Red

"I will ignore that." the Master Hand said, "Did the monsters grow to an unimaginable size?" he asked

"Yeah." replied Nana, "They're huge!"

"I see, but I was prepared for this. Now I want you to..." he began

As the Master Hand began to explain how the three would deal with the dangerous monsters, the three pre-teens progressively looked less and less adamant about the future of their social status.

"You've got to be kidding me? More yelling?"

"Yes." replied the Master Hand

"Why?"

"You need to."

"Couldn't we just whisper, what if there are people around?" Red asked

"Who would be crazy enough to hang around while there are giant monster's terrorizing the city?" Young Link asked, directing their attention to the three 'monsters' terrorizing the city

The three giants seemed to be having the greatest of times destroying random buildings. Luckily the city became vacant rather quickly after the three villains grew large, so there were no casualties.

"Yes. Now then, call your Zords." the Master Hand told them

"Fine." Red mumbled

Turning toward the monsters and raising their hands as high as they were able the three Smashers went to the task of calling the only things capable of defeating the enlarged villains.

"WE NEED POKEZORD POWER NOW!"

As the three villains destroyed the vacant city they were interrupted from their fun by three loud roars coming from three different directions.

"Huh?" the muttered in confusion

From deep within the forest the rapid steps of a four-legged creature approached the monstrosities, grunts and groans of heaving its heavy form emanating from its mouth. Quickly rising from the ocean depths, a second beast approached, its small size aiding it in its trek to the beach front. Finally, surfacing from the depths of an inactive volcano, a winged beast of great size and power, erupted from its molten den.

"What in the...?" the three villains gasped, watching as a new batch of weapons came to battle them

"IVYSAUR!" roared the Ivysaur Pokezord, it's mechanical wines whipping about wildly, smashing into the three villains relentlessly

Just as the zord made its run, a second Pokezord shot from the blue of the ocean.

"SQUIRTLE!" barked the Squirtle Pokezord, retracting its head and limps into its mechanical shell and spinning rapidly at its foes

Pinball ricocheting off the monsters the Pokezord left its marked on the shocked and confused villains. Mewtwo tried to retaliate with a Shadow Ball, but the zord bounced away, allowing the third and final zord to leave its mark on the dastardly villains.

"CHAR!!!!!!" a wave of fire erupted from the mechanical jaw of the mighty Charizard Pokezord, engulfing the the villains in a torrent of flames

"Yeah, take that you over grown idiots!" yelled Young Link from the side-lines, "Who knew we'd get giant robots that kicked this much butt?"

"Yeah, sorta odd, they remind me of something." Red replied

"I'm just glad they came when they did or I don't think we'd have survived." Nana mentioned

"Urrgh!" groaned Ganondorf, holding his chest in pain, even though he hadn't taken a hit in that region, "Those strange robots that appeared from nowhere are dealing us a heavy hand." he stated

"Yes they are, we may have to retreat for the time being." replied Mewtwo

However, Giga Bowser had a different plans.

"I'll tear those tin cans to pieces!" he bellowed, charging the three Pokezords

The Ivysaur Zord attacked first, firing its vines at the violent koopa, wrapping around the muscular arm of Giga Bowser. But instead of fling Giga Bowser away, Ivysaur's attack was stopped in its tracks as the sheer power of Giga Bowser wouldn't allow the vines to throw him. With a grunt Giga Bowser pulled his arm toward him, effectively pulling the vines and thus pulling the Ivysaur Zord toward the raging beast. Pulling back Giga Bowser waited until the Ivysaur Zord was in range before unleashing a devastating punch that sent the zord spiraling away in a ball of black flames. The Squirtle Zord, came in just as the Ivysaur became fast friends with a large building, water blasting from its reserve pack toward Giga Bowser. The large koopa retreated into its shell and spun around, and when the water hit the shell it froze on contact. As the water turned to ice, said ice smashed into Giga Bowser's shell, ricocheting in all directions. Mewtwo created a shield at the last second, defending him and Ganondorf from hard and the Squirtle Zord hide in its own shell to avoid the blow. But Giga Bowser was not done, surfacing from his shell and bringing his foot back to kick the Squirtle Zord like a football, sending it onto a building parallel to the building the Ivysaur Zord crashed into. A wave of intense heat rocketed toward Giga Bowser in an attempt to roast him, but the manic giant countered with his own flames and the two opposing infernos twisted about in a ravenous dance of heat and light. Trying to smash Giga Bowser with its tail, the Charizard Zord closed in, turning, but Giga Bowser was faster, swinging his own tail at the zord and toppling it in one fell swoop. The Zord tried to fly in the air to escape, but Giga Bowser was quicker, grabbing hold of the zord's tail and spinning it in the air. After a few revolutions he tossed the zord into the same direction as he had with the others. Both the Ivysaur Zord and the Squirtle Zord was just recovering from their trips, the Ivysaur Zord shaking its head furiously to get its barrings while the Squirtle Zord rubbed its head with its paw, not noticing the Charizard Zord coming their way.

_CRASH!_

"Why is it that whenever things are going good for us, something horrible happens to tip the scale in favor for the bad guys?" Red asked

"I think its part of the suspense." Link replied

"Or maybe to fill a time slot." Nana injected

"Smashers!" they heard their watches yell, the yelling being the Master Hand, "You must get into your Zords and fuse to defeat these villains!"

"How do we know which Zord is which?" Nana asked

"Didn't you think I had those tights colored a certain way for a reason?" he asked

"No, I just thought you like those colors." Red replied

"Well yes, but the other reason is because the Zords are color coordinated." he said

"Oh." all three said at once

"But how do we get inside, they gotta be a least a few stories high." Red said

"Don't worry, just make a really big jump and you'll automatically jump inside." the Master Hand said

"How's that?" Red asked questionably

"The specifics would take to long to explain. Just know it would work." he said

"Okay, but how do you know?"

"That is because I am a genius."

"Yeah..."

As per the Master Hand's instructions, the three bent down and released their legs with all the force they could muster, and as the giant disembodied floating hand had said, they automatically made the jump to their zords and into the cockpits.

"That was odd." Nana replied

"The rules of reality must hate us now." Red said

"Forget that, we have giant robots!" squealed Young Link

"I suppose this _is_ pretty cool." replied Red, placing his hands on the controls

"Didn't the Master Hand say we have to combine?" Nana asked, "I wonder how." she murmured, not noticing the large 'COMBINE' button on her console

"Combine!" yelled Red, pushing the 'COMBINE' button

"_Mega Pokezord Activation Initiated._" stated a robotic voice

The three Pokezords perked up and commenced with the combination sequence. Taking flight the Charizard Zord flew in low to the ground as its arms folded into its torso, the torso slowly closing afterward. Following that the large bulky legs of the zord extended, allowing the torso to extend as well, giving the Charizard Zord more straightforward features. A mechanical fist sprouted from the open mouth of the Squirtle Zord as its limbs retracted into its shell and the back of the shell opened up, revealing a connecting joint. The sprouting bud of the Ivysaur Zord shot from its host's back while the remains of the Ivysaur zord jumped into the air, landing on the Charizard Zord's back, its small feet folding in on themselves and connecting with the connector ports found in the Charizard's back and wings. The large neck of the Charizard Zord was brought to its left side, fitting into a connecting port on that side, a large mechanical hand appearing from the mouth moments later. Bouncing up to the Squirtle Zord took its place as the right hand, firmly connecting to the Charizard Zord's awaiting attachment. The spot that once sported the head of the mechanical Charizard now head a more human head, completely devoid of any outstanding features, until the bud of the Ivysaur Zord came to rest on it, giving it four green 'horns' that stuck out backward along with the bud, finalizing this form.

"_Mega Pokezord Activated!_" stated the voice as a mysterious bolt of lighting gave life to the new combo

The three Smashers were transported to the Mega Pokezord's cockpit, in the head of the giant robot, a new set of controls set out before them as all systems came on-line.

"The level of awesome I'm feeling is beyond anything I can say." Young Link said, giggling madly in delight

"For once, I completely agree." replied Red, his hands at the controls, "Okay team let's take these guys out."

"Wait!" Nana yelled, stopping the progression before it even started, "I don't know how to work this thing." she said

"Me neither." replied Young Link

"No different." Red said

"Ah, don't worry about that." replied the Master Hand over an overhead view screen, "I've taken care of that." he said

"How?"

"Well, even though you have had _no_ prior experience with piloting giant robots, I have constructed the cockpit to react to the slightest movements, so if you have into the most general clue of what you're doing the Mega Pokezord will react accordingly and battle.

"So technically we could win just by pressing random buttons and pulling random levers?" Red asked

"In a nutshell." the Master Hand replied

"Why, what sense does that make?"

"How else was I suppose to make a giant robot for children who had no prior piloting experience?"

"That makes about as much sense as anything else that's happened, so I'll go with it." Red replied, "Let's just look like we know what we're doing."

"RROOAARR!!!" roared Giga Bowser, "More garbage to crush!" he barked

"Maybe you should calm down a smidgen?" Mewtwo advise, a little taken back by Giga Bowser ferocity

However the psychic cat was quickly put in his place by a glare so piercing even the mighty Mewtwo faltered under its glow.

"Okay then...do what you will." he said, backing away

"Some all-powerful Pokemon you are." Ganondorf whispered

"Would you like to stop him?" Mewtwo asked

"Are you kidding me?" Ganondorf gasped slightly, "He'd rip me to pieces." he said, "Let's just let him handle this and stand back and watch, laughing occasionally to prove we're still here." he said

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mewtwo replied

Giga Bowser quickly stomped up to the Mega Pokezord, a radical look of crazy planted on his face.

"He's coming!" Nana yelled

"I know." replied Red

Giga Bowser's claws seemed to grow as he approached and his mouth began to salivate at the prospect of ripping the zord in two.

"He's coming!" Young Link yelled

"I know." replied Red

Pulling his mighty claw back, Giga Bowser flexed his fingers, claws at the ready to rend the Mega Pokezord to pieces.

"He's _coming!_" Both Young Link and Nana screamed, putting their hands up in a vain attempt to protect themselves from Giga Bowser's wrath

"I know, and I'm ready!" Red yelled, pushing forward on the control stick and launching the Pokezord into a forward dive

So caught with his attack, Giga Bowser wasn't ready for the sudden lunge and thus couldn't counter the attack, taking the wayward Pokezord full on. The Mega Pokezord wasn't able to topple the gargantuan known as Giga Bowser, but the same couldn't be said for the Pokezord, and with the standoff being in the Pokezord's favor it was quite easy to launch a devastating punch toward Giga Bowser's jaw.

WHAM!

Unfortunately Giga Bowser's jaw was not made of glass, so he took the blow rather well, but the attack still hurt and caused the manic koopa to stumble back.

"Not bad." he growled, and blocked the next punch that came flying his way, "But not good enough." he spat, swinging his arm upward in a backhand strike

The Mega Pokezord literally **lifted** into the air from the impact, staying in the air a good three seconds before painfully being reunited with the earth.

"That hurt." Nana murmured, dazed

"We gotta get up before he attacks again!" Red ordered

They tried, pushing the controls in the general direction of 'up' but by the time they got the Pokezord to its knees, Giga Bowser grabbed its leg, lifted it with one mighty arm, sent it full circle over his head, and then slammed it into the earth once again.

_CRACK!_

"I wonder what the little people inside taste like." the grinned, reaching his mighty claw for the cockpit

"We're gonna die!" squealed Young Link, waving his hands about wildly

In his bed-wetting fear he hit a button on the console and the 'horns' of the Mega Pokezord pointed forward, firing small missiles from hidden compartments within. The missiles smashed into Giga Bowser's face, raking it with explosion after explosion.

"Graaah!" roared Giga Bowser, stepping back and shielding his face from the barrage of missiles

"Get up, quick!" yelled Red

On his command the three tried to get up and managed before Giga Bowser could recover from the point-blank blow.

"Grrr...!" growled Giga Bowser, raising his mighty foot and bringing it down with enough force to cause the surrounding area to shudder

Ganondorf and the Mega Pokezord lost their footing, though the Mega Pokezord managed to land on one knee instead of falling to the ground like Ganondorf. Being that he could float, Mewtwo was physically unaffected by the vibrations unleashed by Giga Bowser's infuriated stomp.

"By the Goddess!" growled Ganondorf, "He might take us out with _them!_" he barked

"I agree. His rage and will to fight seem to be completely out of control. I propose that we excite the fight before we end up receiving a wayward blow from this beast."

By means of teleportations the two took off, quickly leaving the battlefield and the combatants. Nonetheless, Giga Bowser noticed their departed and turned to them in rage just as they disappeared from sight.

"Cowards!" he roared to nothing, "Where are you going!" he barked, but then recomposed himself, "Bah, who needs them. I'll crush these children and their toy myself." he said, turning back to the Mega Pokezord that had just righted itself

"Alright, two are gone! This makes the fight easier!" Young Link exclaimed

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Red said, "I think this fight is just getting started." Red said as Giga Bowser approached with all his rage

* * *

Note: Yes, I do believe Nana to be quiet muscular. All that mountain climbing is going to put some muscle on you no matter who you are. 

Note: I have nothing against Power Rangers, just poking a little fun at it. I'm actually quite found of the show and used to watch it religiously.

Note: To reiterate, this is not canon. I'm just having fun so don't think too much off it.

Note: Pokemon Trainer is Red from the games, and Manga (video-game based manga, not the original) so I call him Red, just to clear up any confusion.

Note: Mewtwo tends to explain _everything_ he is going to do before he does it, but because he's so cool it doesn't really matter.

Hope you like the cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

This is simply a mock story. I am writing it to practice speed battles and I thought it would be cool for these two characters. Besides, sometimes you just have to kick in the afterburners. Reviews are welcome, as well as flames. I need strong critics.

* * *

She was invited as an assistant to the combatants and for a time she was content with this role she played. Lyn was always a modest person; this single-sword battler felt that her best was brought out when she helped others. However, Smash had a way of getting a person hyped up and through the constant battling she briefly was a part of she began to think that maybe she belonged in the fray instead of assisting in it. Eventually, through training, challenges from the other Smashers, and a little support from her fans, the Blade Lord of the Lord class was given a chance to officially become a Smasher if she won one battle. 

Many fans of Smash Brothers considered the small electrical rodent simply a clone of the far more popular electrical powerhouse. Many of the Smashers believed this as well, with this creature's limited electrical control. At times, even the mouse itself questioned her own power and wondered if she had gotten into Smash simply because of the similarities it had to its pre-evolved form. However, one believed that the power she had did not stem from her similar backgrounds, but from what she contained from within. Time and time again, the 'flagship' of the Pokemon world raised this smaller electric mouse's hopes, telling her that all creatures, big or small, had their own way of fighting and that eventually she would discover her way. Taking these sayings to heart the young Pokemon took to the mountains to train itself; not in the traditional way to make its moves stronger, or to even control its radical power better, but in her own way, her own style. Thus, she missed the third tournament because of her heavy training but now she was back and ready to redeem herself and resume her role as a Smasher. All she had to do to reclaim her title was to win one battle.

Pokemon Stadium. As the name might imply, it is simply a stadium built for Pokemon to do battle with one another, to test each other's limits, and to win. For today though it was being used as a battle ground for two potential Smashers. The multi-changing stadium would test not only the reaction speed of both combatants, but their overall ability to go with the flow, as the stadium tended to do from time-to-time. And with the sheer level of excitement that the audience expressed, coupled with the fact that neither battler could afford to lose this battle, today would prove to be one battle that would not be soon forgotten.

Seeming as appearing from nowhere the green-haired heir to Caelin, known officially as Lyndis, but by many as simply Lyn, stood ready, her Sol Katti at her hip. The dome of the stadium was open, letting the night sky pear down onto the fast swashbuckler, as well as allowing a small breeze to blow in, which blew at her hair with a gentle tug. Whether by some divine intervention or simply by tradition, Lyn felt as if the winds were in her favor tonight and by morning she would achieve what she had strove for.

An electrical discharge radiated on the field and before long as small bundle of yellow appeared on the stage. Now, while bigger than most of the same species, the electrical mouse called Pichu was still smaller than her green-haired opponent. While the electric mouse looked fully capable of battling there seemed to be something odd about her appearance. She still retained the look of innocence that all Pichu possessed, but upon further inspection, especially around the eyes, she contained a sense of long toil and deep insight. Also, small fluffs of fur were sticking out randomly from her body, which was odd since the fur of most electrical Pokemon was flat and even, due to the vast amounts of electricity that flowed within them. Another thing that struck people as odd was the fact that the goggles that adorned Pichu's head were cracked, as if she had just gotten back from an earlier battle. However, the oddest thing that many of the audience noticed was that Pichu was standing rather calmly. Why this particular occurrence was an oddity was that in the past Pichu was known for not being able to sit still for more than a few seconds. Pichu was always fidgeting around, never letting a moment go by without moving some part of her body, whether by reflex or for the pure joy of it. But now, the only movement coming from Pichu was the occasional flick of her ears. Other than that, she was standing near perfect still.

Just before the battle commenced, the ever present announcer blared his voice in the stadium, alerting all to the battle that was to come.

"**ONE-ON-ONE BATTLE! NO TIME LIMIT! ONE STOCK EACH!**" he boomed

This excited not only the audience, whose cries of either support or opposition deafened the stadium, but of the battlers themselves. They had all the time in the world, but they only had one stock, meaning that they couldn't make one mistake or that would be the end of it and with what each had one the line, they would have to pull out all the stops in order to win this battle.

"**READY!?**" he announced

The two fighters, one with a blade that cut through evil and the other with a hidden potential yet to be unleashed, took their stances and locked eyes, readying to do battle. And without skipping a beat the announcer let loose a bellowing yell to start the battle.

"**3...2...1...GOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

* * *

Contrary to what many believed, the fight didn't start off in a flash with attacks flying every-which-way. Other than few test attacks or quick evasions, the fight started off relatively slow. The audience, while not expecting such a slow start, given the rules of the match, nonetheless cheered or booed for the two battlers who for the moment were going toe-to-toe with one another. 

Pichu came in running on two feet, forgoing her faster four-legged travel for a later time. Her front paws flung loosely behind her as she ran as close to the ground as she was able on two feet. And though this was nowhere near her true speed she quickly came up upon Lyn. When close enough the nimble Pokemon went for a Tackle attack, but Lyn easily dodged, hopping back to avoid the blow. Pichu wasn't done there and tried to go in low, again with tackle, though a little quicker this time. Lyn still evaded the attack, hopping to the side. Gradually Pichu's speed increased as the tempo of the battle went up and soon Lyn had to actually try in order to avoid the fast little Pokemon. It didn't take long before Lyn was forced to unsheathe her blade. The tempered metal glistened under the lights of the stadium and as she swung it seemed as if the blade cut the very air around, giving it a strange atmosphere.

Pichu had seen plenty of swords during the Melee battles and she knew just how dangerous those types of weapons could be. Most had an incredible reach and Lyn's was no exception. Her Sol Katti could even rival Marth's Falchion in range. As Lyn held her blade confidently in front of her she had grown tired of this pussy-footing around and was ready to get down to business.

"I can tell you're holding back." she said

Her tone may have been a little harsh, but her expression was of the contrary. She simply wanted to have a little fun with this battle and she could tell that Pichu did to.

"The victor of this match is irrelevant." she said, though it actuality it meant a lot more, "To become a true Smasher is not about the winning of the match, but the fun had during the fight." she said

An odd look appeared the electric mouse's face as she took this in.

"Besides, if I truly must spend the rest of my time here as simply an assist, I would like to show the world just what I am capable of." she said

"Pi?"

"No matter how strong you think you are, sometimes you feel as if you need to show others. I might not matter to those around, but leaving an impression on the world; that is what a true fighter strives for."

Pichu giggled after hearing that, but not so in spite. The green-haired human had a point. All the training the Pokemon did and she wasn't even using it! What was the point of trying so hard if she wasn't going to go all out?

"Pichu." Pichu replied; finally ready to show the world what she was made of

"Very well then, I am going all out!" she yelled and in a blur she shot over to Pichu

So surprised by the sudden movement that Pichu almost didn't evade the sword swing aimed at her. However, she couldn't avoid the kick sent her way by Lyn. The mouse Pokemon bounced twice along the Pokemon stadium but eventually caught herself and immediately jumped into the air afterward. This proved to be a good idea because the moment Pichu left the ground Lyn was there, looking up at the escaping Pokemon.

To say that Pichu was surprised would have been an understatement. Pichu had never known of a human that could move that fast. Even Captain Falcon, who was clocked going almost forty, was not as fast as Lyn, or better yet, not in the same way. Pichu shot into the air, looking down at her opponent and gauging Lyn's response. From what Pichu could tell Lyn couldn't jump quite as high as she could, since Lyn refused to follow her up there. This was good to know, in-case Pichu needed to make any future quick escapes. But Lyn was surprisingly fast and from the looks of it, the sword-wielder wasn't even in full gear yet.

"Pi..." mumbled Pichu, knowing full well that in order to keep up with the fast human she too would need to shift gears

Gravity began to take effect on the electric mouse, but Pichu was quite light so her descent was rather slow. These few precious moments were enough to give Pichu a plan of attack. It wasn't very elaborate or even long term, but it left room for ingenuity and that concept would be vital if Pichu intended to turn the tables in this fight. Lyn was already underneath Pichu as she made her descent and Pichu knew it'd be useless to try and avoid Lyn, her speed made that notion nigh impossible and a waste of energy. Instead Pichu didn't fight gravity and allowed it to pull her down toward the awaiting Blade Lord. If Lyn timed it right, all she would need would be one slash from her blade and she would be able to send Pichu flying. However, just as Pichu came into range and the blade at her hip raced from its sheath, the electric Pokemon showed that it was just as nimble in the air as it was on the ground.

Lyn slashed but realized too late that her blade would miss and she could only watch as Pichu curled into a ball and spun along the blade's path, effectively dodging it. Just as Pichu passed by the blade Lyn realized that Pichu was far in Lyn's guard and at the angle that Lyn was at she wouldn't be able to move fast enough to get away. Pichu hit the ground just as Lyn turned to face her opponent and with a push off, Pichu shot toward Lyn's chest. Lyn couldn't counter in time, Pichu was too close.

_POW!_

Pichu thought she had smashed into Lyn with a relatively strong Headbutt, but she soon noticed that it was not Lyn's chest that she had smashed into, but the hilt of her blade, which the swords-woman put up to block with at the last moment. The impact however was very strong and the force pushed the two combatants apart.

"Not bad." Lyn complimented, getting back into her stance, "But you will still have to do better." she said, before she blurred again and raced toward Pichu

But Pichu was ready this time and just as Lyn reached her the small rodent blurred herself, shooting across to the other side of the stadium.

"Hmm? So you know that technique as well, the 'Blur Rush'." she said

"Pichu?"

Pichu didn't know what Lyn was talking about. Pichu always referred to that as the 'Whooshing-Thing', but if that was the technical name of the move then so be it. Pichu couldn't even remember the exact moment she learned it. It simply came to her one day during her training, if you could call it 'training'.

_Flashback_

"PICHU!" roared Pichu, firing another bolt of electricity at an immense boulder in front of her

While not quite as high up the mountain as she had hoped, Pichu decided that she would try for higher later. This would be high enough for the time being. Trying to practice her electrical discharge she aimed for a boulder nearby. However, she hadn't managed to do any damage to the boulder other than scuff it a bit.

"Pi..." she murmured in exhaustion, slumping down on her back

She had been up there for about a week and from what she could tell she had made no progress. Her electrical attacks hadn't gotten any stronger. In fact, the recoil from her attacks seemed to hurt even more than before hand. Maybe she wasn't as strong as Pikachu thought she was. Did he pity her? Maybe that was why Pikachu constantly kept trying to help her. Did it make him feel better about himself that he was helping someone as inadequate as her?

"Mew?"

Pichu perked up and the moment she opened her eyes she came face-to-face with one of the most elusive of legendary Pokemon. The close proximity to such a Pokemon surprised Pichu so much that she stumbled back, nearly going off the ledge that was nearby. Luckily she caught herself before that could come to pass.

"Pichu!?" Pichu half yelled, half gasped

"Mew?"

"Pichu, pichu, pichu?" Pichu asked, wondering why Mew was flying around her

"Mew, mew, mew...mew." replied Mew, flying around simply because she felt like it, "Mew mew?" Mew asked, wondering why Pichu was hanging around this mountain range

"Pichu, pi...pichu chu pi." replied Pichu, saying she was in the middle or training

"Mew, mew?" wondered Mew, wondering how someone can train when they were sleeping

"Pichu, pichu!" Pichu countered, saying that she was simply resting her eyes

Mew giggled, which infuriated Pichu and caused the electric mouse to try and tackle the floating cat. Mew simply floated there, until Pichu came close, easily dodging the electric mouse.

"Mew, mew, mew!" Mew giggled, wondering if Pichu wanted to play a game of tag

"Pichu, pichu!" roared Pichu, not thinking that this was so funny

Pichu tried to use her Agility to give herself a boost in speed, but as she came in close the same as before happened; Mew dodged easily. Pichu tried again and again, going faster and faster, but no matter how hard she tried she could not catch the fluid Pokemon. Before long Pichu had tired herself out and laid in a pathetic heap on the ground.

"Mew mew mew mew mew!" giggled Mew

The floating cat was having a ball at this game, though the same couldn't be said about her unwilling participant.

"Pichu pi...pichu." muttered Pichu, wishing Mew would just leave her only to sulk in peace

"Mew? Mew mew, mew mew mew." replied Mew, wanting to play some more

"Pi..." muttered Pichu, not wanting to

"Mew mew mew...mew mew." replied Mew in a knowing manner, stating that there was a way to make Pichu much stronger

"Pi?" chirped Pichu, interest piqued

"Mew mew mew mew mew. Mew mew. Mew mew mew mew mew mew. Mew." replied Mew, stating that there was a special berry that would make her stronger

"Pi pi pi?" Pichu asked, asking where the berry was located

"Mew mew mew mew." Mew said, saying that she would only tell if Pichu could catch her

"Pi pi!?" barked Pichu, not wanting to play games

"Mew, mew mew." replied Mew, saying that this was more than a game, "Mew, mew, mew, mew..." but if Pichu didn't want to find the berry, it was okay with Mew

And to punctuate that statement Mew began to lift off higher, in a motion of leaving Pichu.

"Pi pi pi!" Pichu yelled, trying to stop Mew from leaving, "Pi...pi...pi..." Pichu said, reluctantly agreeing with Mew's proposal

"Mew!" squealed Mew, overjoyed that Pichu would play, "Mew, mew, mew. Mew mew. Mew mew mew." Mew explained, saying that all Pichu had to do was catch Mew and then Mew would lead Pichu to the berry

"Pi...pi...pi pi...pi..." Pichu mumbled, sensing an odd feeling of dread coming onto her

_End of Flashback_

Lyn pointed her blade toward Pichu, causing the mouse Pokemon to tense. Pichu noticed a flash in her eyes before Lyn rushed over to her, using the 'Blur Rush' technique again. Pichu was no slouch and was quick to match Lyn's speed. Lyn blade slice through the air toward Pichu, but the small mouse dodged, ducking low to avoid the blow. Twirling her blade around Lyn aimed to stab down on Pichu, though Pichu managed to roll away before she impaled her. Lyn quickly pulled her blade from the floor and backed way just as Pichu came in with a Headbutt. Before she could counter the blow the stage began to quake and before long the stage began to take on a strange metamorphosis. The once plain green field changed shaped, morphing into a rocky, dusty landscape.

" Chu!"

Lyn barely avoided the self-propelled rocket called Pichu, the Skull Bash attack just grazing her side. Though there was no impact, the slight breeze with collision caused some electricity to flow through the speedy warrior. The shock wasn't enough to slow Lyn down and she was quick to attack, using Pichu's needed time to recover from the earlier Skull Bash to come with the 'Dance of the Twin Blades'.

Pichu turned to see, two Lyns coming at her, swords drawn.

"Pi!?" squeaked Pichu

It was safe to say that Pichu was thoroughly shocked and stupefied at this sudden turn of events, but before she could begin to trying and figure out what was going the two Lyns attacked. Pichu managed to dodge the first Lyn, or what she believed it to be, but then was slashed by the second, an attack that sent her high in the sky, and only because Pichu jumped up into the air right as Lyn connected.

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" cried Pichu as she was sent soaring

Everyone in the stadium expected the match to be over here and now, given Pichu's past endurance. But surprisingly, instead of going flying off the stage Pichu caught herself in mid air and then stuck her tail out. The small black appendage began to spin and as it spun faster and faster Pichu's flight speed began to decrease until she came to a more manageable speed.

"Huh?"

Everyone in the stadium wore faces of confusion and some surprise. It seemed the little mouse Pokemon had a few more tricks up her non-existent sleeves.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to try even harder if I intend on beating this creature." Lyn said

Using her ears like makeshift parachutes, Pichu slowly made her descent. As she descended she tried to rack her brain as to how Lyn was able to make a copy of herself. It was odd though. One of the Lyn's didn't seem quite so...solid, in Pichu's opinion but the attack had happened so fast she couldn't tell for sure. And Pichu was sure that Lyn couldn't have made an actual living clone...no, she couldn't have...

_Flashback_

Catching the nimble Mew proved harder than Pichu expected and Pichu had already thought it to be next to impossible before hand. When really trying, Mew could be anywhere, even two places at once thanks to Mew's ability to use Substitute. Pichu was never sure if she was chasing Mew or just a copy until the copy disappeared on her in the middle of a chase. The speed at which Mew could create a Substitute and the near perfect mimicry of the Substitutes was astonishing, but Mew wasn't called a legendary Pokemon for nothing. Pichu was torn between being impressed with the skill of the pink Pokemon and being thoroughly annoyed, as every time Pichu went in for what Pichu believed to be the endgame the Substitute would pop out of existence, either sending Pichu off a cliff or into a lake near the bottom of the mountain. It was just one of these occurrences of Pichu climbing out of the lake, sputtering water from her mouth, her fur matted, that she felt as if she would never catch Mew. The psychic Pokemon was just too fast and too tricky. Meanwhile Mew was trying its hardest to hold back its laughter, but showed that not even a legendary was immune to sheer hilarity.

"Pi..." mumbled Pichu, wondering if Arceus was laughing at her too

With a sigh Pichu picked herself up and rinsed off, shaking her body wildly, not unlike a Growlithe or Houndour. Her fur draped across her body giving her a pathetic looking reflection in the water.

"Pi..." she sighed again

Maybe this was all for naught? Pichu wondered if she was really strong enough to battle in Smash. Everyone else had their own flow, their own style, but Pichu didn't, she couldn't even control the radical power that radiated through her. She may have been stronger than Pikachu in electrical power, but that didn't amount to anything if she couldn't keep it from hurting her. Even now she felt drained; no energy was flowing through her in a rampant manner.

"Pi?"

That was just it though. No power was flowing through her, she did feel drained, but her electrical power was different than her normal energy. Sure, all the running around had made her tired, but she could have been dead tired and electricity would have still flowed through her. It was a direct opposite to if she was out of electricity; she could still fight, just without power. But she didn't remember using any electricity when chasing after Mew. If she had, her ineptness at electrical control would have made such a usage obvious. So the question was, 'how was it she couldn't feel any electricity running through her?'

"Pi?" she wondered, staring at her reflection in the lake, and then noticing another, similar reflection standing nearby...

_End of Flashback_

Pichu's landing wasn't very soft as she had to stop spinning her tail in order to drop down so she could avoid the mid-air slash thrown by Lyn. Pichu hit the ground at an odd angle, stunning her more than she intended, and giving Lyn plenty of time to come down with an overhead slash. Pichu looked up to see the blade coming down on her, but wouldn't be able to get around it, so the only away to avoid being slashed was not to get around it, but to go through it...

"Pi."

_Shing!_

Lyn's blade came down fast, but instead of hitting a small ball of year fur, she hit the rocky ground of the Rock Stage Pokemon Stadium. Lyn briefly wondered how she missed, but luckily her answer came to her in the form or _forms_ of Pichu. On the right of her blade stood Pichu, unscathed by the sword swing, with her paws held out in front of her as if she had pushed something out of the way. However, the strange part was that on the left side of her blade also stood Pichu, recovering slightly from what appeared to be a push from the Pichu on the right of her blade.

"Pi chu, pichu, pi." replied the Pichu on the right, thanking the Pichu on the left for pushing her out of the way

"Pi chu pi, pichu pichu pi chu chu." replied the Pichu on the left, saying that the Pichu on the right would done the same thing for her

"Pi pi." the Pichu on the right chuckled, staying that the Pichu on the left was giving her too much credit

"Pi, pi...pi pi chu." countered the Pichu on the left, saying that is was justly deserved

As the two Pichu's conversed Lyn stood in absolute shock, her grip on her sword slack due to the jaw-dropping scene before her.

"This...this, this isn't possible!" she screamed in her head, her eyes growing ever wider, "This is beyond a simple or even advanced 'Mirror Image' attack. They're conversing with one another, meaning..."

Lyn quickly backed away from the talking Pichu, blade at the ready. Both Pichu noticed and with a reaffirming nod to one another, gave chase. They were quick to catch up and throw attacks at Lyn, who was having a tough time dodging two small living-projectiles. She managed to dodge one and tried to slash it to ribbons, but the other caught her in the leg, causing her to flinch. The first, seeing an opportunity, pushed off from her chest, knocking Lyn off balance, though the swords woman managed to fall to one knee. This lapse though proved fatal as the two Pichu's interlocked paws and shot off in a twisting Skull Bash attack. Lyn was too off balance to get away and ended up taking the blast full on in the chest.

"Oof!"

Had it not been for the stage changing from that of a rocky stage to a fire stage and Lyn crashing into a burning house she surely would have gone over the edge. A collective gasp radiated through the stadium as the audience interest was peaked at this new turn of events. Both fighters could make clones of themselves, from what the audience could see, and this excited them greatly. The only problem with that conclusion is that only Pichu could make clones of herself, much like another Pokemon...

_Flashback_

"Pi!" yelled Pichu, chasing after the fast-floating Mew

"Mew, mew, mew." giggled Mew, keeping just a few feet ahead of her

However, the psychic Pokemon had yet to notice the Pichu hiding behind a large rock, waiting for Mew to pass by. Just as Mew did the Pichu jumped from hiding, ready to pounce on Mew and for a moment Pichu caught Mew off guard, but only for a moment. Just as Pichu was going to tackle Mew, the psychic Pokemon disappeared from sight and the clone of Pichu ended up flying straight into the real Pichu who had just caught up.

_Wham!_

The two Pichu sprawled around before the clone popped out of existence, leaving only the real Pichu behind. Mew reappeared, giggling as if in a fit of insanity.

"Pichu..." growled Pichu, knowing for sure that Arceus had to be laughing at her

"Mew mew mew mew!" Mew managed to say in laughter, saying that that was a nice try, especially with the Substitute and all

"Pi pi..." Muttered Pichu, saying that eventually she'd get Mew and shut up her cackling

"Mew mew!" laughed Mew

"Pi pi pi, pi chu pi!" yelled Pichu, saying that using Teleport was cheating

"Mew mew, mew mew mew." replied Mew, stating that the rules didn't say that Mew couldn't teleport

"Pi..." cursed Pichu, cursing the use of the dimension-hopping technique

Pichu jumped up onto her hind-legs and growled at Mew, but didn't let her anger get the best of her. She'd eventually catch that tricky Pokemon...eventually...she hoped.

_End of Flashback_

"Err..." groaned Lyn, pulling herself from the hole she made in the burning house, "Huh?"

The able-bodied sword-wielder just managed to jump out of the way just as a Pichu flew at her like a missile, demolishing the burning house on impact. As burning wood fell atop of her, the Pichu popped out of existence under the crushing weight.

If Pichu had fingers she would have snapped them in disdain after missing, but she wouldn't have had much time to do that since Lyn was soon on the attack, once again using her 'Dance of the Twin Blades' technique. Pichu was ready and quickly made a Substitute. Both the real Pichu and the Substitute charged the 'two' Lyns dodging sword strikes and countering with Headbutts. One of the Lyn's managed to block a Headbutt with her blade, however the other Lyn wasn't so lucky, or should maybe it was the other Pichu wasn't so lucky as she flew clean through the other Lyn; the other Lyn disappearing instantly. So perplexed by the disappearing woman Pichu kept going, unable to stop herself and eventually crashing into a nearby burned tree. Meanwhile the real Lyn was just finishing off the other Pichu, coming to a realization that it was just another Substitute as it popped out off existence when she slashed it.

Pichu peeled off the tree, rubbing her head as she stood on her hind-legs. It was then that Pichu realized that Lyn hadn't made a clone of herself, but it was just a trick of the eyes due to her astounding speed.

"Pi chu, pichu pi pi chu!" yelled Pichu, wondering how a human could possibly learn how to use Double Team

Lyn wasn't as versed in the Pokemon language as the other Smashers were, but she did make out a few words, especially: how, learn, and Double Team.

"You may call this move Double Team, but I have learned it as Mirror Image." she replied, "But the name doesn't matter, but it is how you use them." she said, getting into a strange stance

Pichu quirked an eyebrow or the equivalent thereof on her face, watching as Lyn raised her blade above her head. Her legs were spread wide apart and her non-sword hand was held straight out in front of her.

"Critical Hit: Dance of the Tri Blades" she murmured before 'splitting' into three different Lyns

Pichu created two more Substitutes and awaited the Lyns to charge, but instead of meeting Pichu half-way all three swash-bucklers disappeared. Though they had disappeared from sight, all three Pichu could hear the sounds of rapid footsteps, but before anything could be done the attack commenced.

_Shing! Shing! Shing! Shing! Shing! Shing! Shing!_

The two Substitutes were obliterated and the real Pichu was sent flying. There was no way that Pichu would be able to stop herself in time, so in a fit of desperation she quickly created another Substitute. The Substitute grabbed hold of Pichu and threw her back toward the ground, just as the Substitute left the arena. Pichu flew down like a bullet, but Lyn had long ago gotten out of the way of the attack, letting Pichu smash into the newly formed windmill as the stage changed again, this time to the wind stage.

"Persistent." Lyn thought, blade at the ready as she waited for Pichu to climb out of the windmill

Meanwhile, Pichu lay in a heap inside the windmill. While crashing head first into the windmill hadn't really hurt, the fact that she had almost gotten herself KO'ed had her overly excited.

"Pichu, pichu..." murmured Pichu, thankful that she was still in the running

Had she not had known that move before hand she strongly doubted she would have escaped being KO'ed. Guess her training was really paying off after all...

_Flashback_

At first, the legendary Pokemon known as Mew was having tons of fun with Pichu. This game they were playing was the most fun Mew had with a Pokemon in a while. Most just go irritated and took off, but Pichu was a persistent one, and even after a month of nearly constant running around Pichu was still hanging around the mountain, still trying to catch Mew, but this time around Pichu was the one having fun.

"Pi!" yelled Pichu, trying to tackle Mew

Mew managed to dodge, but soon sense another presence

"Pi!" yelled another Pichu, jumping over the first to try and catch Mew

Mew dodge again, albeit it was a little harder than before. But there was no rest of the pink cat as a third Pichu came out of hiding and tackled; much too close to dodge. Luckily Mew had old Teleport to fall back on, which Mew did, sending Mew far off into the air. Thus Mew teleported away, but Mew hadn't teleported to safety.

"Pi!" yelled a Pichu, rocketing up to her

Once again Teleport saved Mew, letting the rocketing Pichu fly off into the distance. But that was not the end of the Pichu artillery fire. Pichu's came screaming through the air (both figuratively and literally) toward Mew and they were coming at such a pace that Mew was forced to resort to using Teleport to avoid them all. Back on the mountain side the original Pichu was pointing toward the teleporting Mew, giving her Substitutes a sense of direction as they fired off like a missile volley at the pink floating cat.

"Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew!" cried Mew as it desperately tried to avoid the hailstorm of Pichus that were fired at it

The inevitability of Mew being caught came closer and closer with every Pichu that Mew dodged, Pichu's accuracy getting better as it began to anticipate Mew's pattern of teleporting. Mew was shocked, wondering how was it that Pichu could create so many Substitutes so quickly? Even Mew, who could make a clone without thinking, couldn't create so many in succession. The move drained too much energy. So, how was it that Pichu was firing them off like a machine gun?

Mew was getting desperate and Pichu was getting too close for comfort. Luckily, the psychic kitty sit had one last move in its repertory. Once again Mew seemed to disappear, but this time Pichu couldn't track the path of the teleport. The problem was that the move Mew used wasn't Teleport. Pichu's ears pricked up at a sudden swish of air, but by then it was too late. Pichu turned around to be standing face-to-face with the psychic cat. So shocked by the sudden intrusion in her space, Pichu lost control of her remain Substitutes and stumbled over, going over the mountain side.

"Pi...chu..." Pichu said with a start, shocked at the sheer extreme speed at which Mew moved as she tumbled down

_End of Flashback_

"Pi...?" Pichu wondered, peering out of the windmill, and nearly having her head taken off the moment she did so

Had Pichu not jumped the moment Lyn's blade sliced through the air it might have been game over for the large rodent. Pichu landed a few feet away from Lyn, quickly making distance between her and her sword-swinging opponent.

"Pi...pi...pi...pi..." Pichu breathed, winded from the extended battle

Pichu's opponent was no better off, her breathing coming in and out in rapid successions as well. The climax of the battle was quickly approaching and the fighters weren't holding anything back now. Both Lyn and Pichu shot off, becoming nothing but blurs as they both moved at hectic speeds. They clashed with fierce determination, Lyn's blade meeting Pichu's electrically charged tail in dominion over one another. They quickly pushed apart, but just as quickly they clashed again, creating a rather small flash of light. The fierce battle for dominance was over almost as quickly as it was created, but a new clash soon erupted, once again pitting steel against electrified flesh. However, this time Lyn took the initiative; throwing her weight into the attack. Pichu's light form couldn't handle the imbalance in weight and with a mighty push Lyn was able to throw Pichu to the ground. Pichu hit the ground hard and bounced, but was quick to catch herself, pushing back along the length of the small stream that dominated the wind stage. Pichu looked on to see Lyn getting into the stance from earlier, her sword raised above her head, pointing directly at Pichu.

"Pi!" growled Pichu, swearing that she wouldn't let this attack get her twice

However, the electric rodent only had one other option and it was an option that danced at the edge of insanity as Pichu hadn't _fully_ mastered the move. But as Lyn began to separate into three Lyns Pichu was left with no other choice. Just as the three Lyn's disappeared Pichu wavered for a moment before she too disappeared from sight. A collective gasp permeated throughout the stadium as the audience wondered where the two fighters went. They didn't have long to wonder though as Lyn and Pichu reappeared, both looking as if the other had been hit by some attack or other. As they flew to the opposite sides of the arena Pichu wondered if she could really win this battle. Lyn was far stronger than Pichu had imagined, and thoughts of past failures began to creep into Pichu's mind, as well as other thoughts of past hardship...

_Flashback_

Pichu missed again, trying to grab hold of Mew, but only by the slimmest of margins. Mew was getting tired. Never before had a Pokemon pushed Mew this hard. And even though the anxiety of being caught had risen to alarming levels in the psychic cat, Mew couldn't help but be overjoyed at the turn of events. Mew hoped that she could have games just this intense in the future. Pichu disappeared from sight, but Mew knew she was coming and Mew disappeared as well. Well, it would have seemed like disappearing to those who weren't trained in the art of speed battle. In actuality they were simply moving extraordinary fast with the help of the move Extreme Speed. Mew appeared nearby a large boulder, hoping to catch a breather but didn't have the chance as Pichu appeared just above, pouncing down on the psychic cat. Mew avoid it, quickly floating away as Pichu fell to the ground. But Pichu was hot on Mew's tail, appearing beside Mew in an instant. Mew pushed away, trying to escape into the air, but through use of Extreme Speed, Pichu ended up right behind the escaping Mew and would have caught the legendary had Mew not noticed at the last second. Mew teleported away, but Pichu was quick to track it and eventually saw Mew reappear further up the mountain. Pichu growled, but was not discouraged and the moment she landed she disappeared from sight. Mew flew up the mountain side like a bird, her small form easily moving through the air. Pichu appeared behind Mew racing up the side of the mountain in hot pursuit of the crafty Pokemon. Higher and higher they went, disregarding all around them. In Pichu's mind only Mew existed and in Mew's, Pichu. Nothing else mattered as this chased ceased to be a game and became a matter of pride for the two Pokemon. While Mew refused to be caught, Pichu refused to let Mew escape and the strength of those proclamations spurred the two on. However, no matter how determined each was, eventually one would fault and the other would be victorious and it seemed that the top of the mountain would be the location of the final, decisive move.

"Mew." murmured, Mew the first to make it to a small outcrop near the top

"Pichu!" cried Pichu, among twenty others who were right on Mew's tail, leaping up at the pink cat

Mew was tired of this and decided enough was enough. Energy concentrated into Mew's paws and soon the legendary was wagging its fingers back and forth just as the Pichu Platoon closed in.

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_End of Flashback_

Pichu's eyes flashed open with new intent. At the moment she didn't care if she won or lost this battle, but for once in her life she wasn't going to doubt herself. Pichu was ready to put everything she had to try and defeat Lyn and no matter the outcome, Pichu would know that she had gone beyond whatever everyone expected of her.

The grip on Lyn's Sol Katti tightened and a look of unwavering determination was illustrated upon her face. Pichu was far tougher than Lyn had imagined, despite the rumors she had heard of the Pokemon's less then overtly recognizable skills. Lyn felt the winds, that had so strongly blown in her favor earlier, we at a standstill, a foreshadowing to what the conclusion of the battle may be, but Lyn was not ready to roll over and die just yet.

Time seemed to slow as the two combatants landed, knowing that whoever the first to land was would have the advantage in the next attack, knowing deep down that the battle was coming to an end. The air grew thick with anticipation and their bodies shook from the realization that everything was riding upon what would happen next. It almost seemed as if their fates were riding on just a few inches.

_Step. Step._

Both fighters hit the ground at the exact same moment and pushed off with incalculable resolve. They met in the middle of the field in moments, just as it was transforming back to its original stadium form. Pichu went for a Headbutt, but Lyn was quick to dodge, trying to counter with a sword swing. Pichu skidded to the side to avoid the blow and hopped up; curling into a ball to try and smash into Lyn, but Lyn was too quick, backing away to let Pichu shoot over her. Pichu uncurled and with a boost of speed went for a downward tackle. Lyn backed away again, allowing Pichu to smash into the ground below. A sword-swing came next, trying to hack Pichu to pieces, but Pichu hopped again, ending up bouncing off the blade itself and landing near Lyn's left leg. Pichu swung her head around, trying to take Lyn's legs from up under her, but Lyn hopped up, avoiding the blow and came down in a stabbing action. She missed, as Pichu used the momentum of her failed trip to move herself out of the way of the attack. This left Lyn open and Pichu was quick to take advantage, firing off into a Skull Bash attack. But Lyn wouldn't let Pichu take her out so easily and quickly pulled her blade out, shoving the flat part of the blade as hard as she could toward Pichu. The attacks met head on and the dust that had settled upon the arena dispersed due to the force of the blows.

"Pi..." growled Pichu

Then they were gone, but only for a moment. A flash of light alerted the audience to their positions, but just as the audience turned to the flash, the two were gone again. Soon, all that could identify them as still being in the arena was a series of flashes. The audience tried to keep up, but it was a fruitless venture, their eyes just could not follow the blinding speed at which Lyn and Pichu were moving. Luckily the two speed demons stopped for a few seconds to catch their breaths. But before the audience could explode in a wave of excitement and cheering the two were gone again, faster than before, if one could tell. The sounds of the clash accompanied the bright light, but those following sound were in a far worst position than those following with sight. Though those trying to follow by searching out the flashes weren't much better off. Eventually the intense speed battle came to an end, Lyn the first to appear to the sight of the audience. From what they could tell she had taken a heavy blow, but was still able to land on the stadium, albeit awkwardly. Lyn rubbed her eyes quickly, trying to relieve some dizziness from moving so fast and when she opened her eyes she was confronted with an army of Pichus. The Pichus surrounded her, each with a determined look glued on their faces, growling lightly beneath their breaths.

Lyn's eyes flashed around the group once and by her estimate she counted thirty or so. But by this time Lyn had had enough and no amount of electrical rodents were going to deter her from this fight.

"Bring it!" she roared, gripping her blade tightly with both hands

And upon her command the small army did indeed 'bring it' moving as one and launching themselves at Lyn. Lyn waited, waited until they got as close as she was comfortable with and then commenced with cutting their numbers down. The first Pichu to reach her was slashed out of existence with a powerful, but awkward swing, exposing the weariness of the Blade Lord. One came from behind, but was quickly put to rest with a powerful boot to the face. Another two came from the side, but Lyn sidestepped, allowing one to fly past her while smashing the hilt of her blade into the back of the other. The one that missed flew into another approaching Pichu, but instead of taking the both of them out, the flying Pichu landed in the arms of the advancing one and the advancing one threw the flying Pichu into the air so that it spun over Lyn as the blade-user contested with a Pichu that tried to take her legs out. Lyn knew there was a Pichu in the air above her, but she was too busy contesting with another Pichu that managed to get into her guard to bother with the spinning one in the air. Lyn managed to get the Pichu off her and fling it away, immediately backhanding one that came at her from an angle from behind. The Pichu in the air had finished spinning and was beginning its descent. Meanwhile Lyn slashed another two Pichus that came at her from the left and the right. Lyn stabbed her blade down, impaling a Pichu and destroying it, and then proceeded to sweep her foot in a wide arc, using her blade as a pole to add a little power to her kick. The kick took out five more Pichus and scattered three others. Two of the three that were scattered smashed into another two Pichus, taking all four out, while the third managed to catch itself and rush Lyn with the help of another. Lyn pulled her blade from the ground and threw it into the air, but it missed the descending Pichu by a hair. A lightening quick punch came from Lyn that smashed into an opposing Pichu's belly, obliterating it. Lyn ducked under a Pichu that came at her from her blind spot, and only because she heard the Pichu yell. Just as it was passing under her she performed a back flip and smashed the tip of her toe into the Pichu, sending it skyward, just as the other flying Pichu came down. The flying Pichu didn't watch as the Substitute disappeared, its mind too focused on Lyn, who was dealing with another three Pichu with a series of kicks and punches. Lyn's final barrage of attacks came in the form of a shoulder tackle followed by two kicks and a punch, which left only two more Pichus left on the ground. Lyn backed away from the descending Pichu, avoiding a downward Headbutt and back flipped over a Pichu that was behind her and slightly to her left. She quickly ducked down and launched her foot, sweeping the Pichu and popping it into the air and with a turn of her body she fired her boot at the Pichu as it stumbled, sending it into one of the Pichus in front of her, destroying them both. Just as the two Pichu disappeared from existence, the final Pichu fired itself off in a Skull Bash attack just as Lyn was recovering from her attack.

"Pi..." Pichu thought excitedly, knowing there was no way that Lyn would be able to avoid this blow and believing victory to be in the bag

There was only one problem with this conclusion. Pichu had forgotten the twirling blade in the air that had just reached its owner. Lyn grabbed her Sol Katti and swung with all the force her arm could muster, the blade smashing into Pichu. So surprised by the sudden attack Pichu tried to change direction mid-flight, but this action proved lethal, as it threw her off balance and left her WIDE open. Pichu could only watch in bewilderment as the blade closed in.

_SHA-SHING!_

"Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiichuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" screeched Pichu as she rocketed away from the arena

Oddly enough, as Pichu soared away, she wasn't as disappointed as she thought she would be.

"Pi pi pi, pi chu pi." she thought, guessing this was the extent of her power

At least she had gone out swinging and even though in a matter of moments she would be gone she could still here the crowed cheering for Lyn...and for her. She felt as she did that one day...that day she discovered the truth.

_Final Flashback_

Mew laid on its back, taking relaxing breaths after using the wildcard move, Metronome. Luckily the move turned into an Explosion and obliterated the Pichu and the Pichu Substitutes that had jumped her. If it hadn't been for that move Mew would probably have been caught. Mew's eyes closed as Mew drew in a deep breath to try and relax further. But before Mew could fully relax Mew felt a tap on its shoulder. Mew looked up to see a pair of brown eyes looking back down and nearly had a heart attack when it realized who it was.

"Pichu." replied Pichu in a rather mild way, waving at Mew

Mew backed away, as if attempting to escape, but stopped and calmed down.

"Mew mew, mew mew." replied Mew, acknowledging the fact that Mew had indeed been caught

"Pichu!" squealed Pichu, weeks of frustration giving way to unbridled relief and excitement, "Piiiichu, pichu piiiichu, piiiichu, pichu piiiichu." she said in a sing-song voice

Mew scratched its head while looking toward the sky. It had actually worked. Her plan...it worked.

"Mew mew." replied Mew, the usual happy-go-lucky tone in her voice replace by a calmer one

"Pi?"

"Mew mew." Mew said, telling Pichu that she had indeed won Mew's little challenge and now it was time for Pichu to receive her prize

"Pi!" Pichu squealed, just remembering

She had almost forgotten in all the excitement just why she had gone through with this crazy game. But now she was about to get the special berry that would make her stronger.

"Mew mew, mew mew mew." replied Mew, telling Pichu that the berry was right behind her

"Pi?"

Pichu turned around and indeed, the berry that she had worked so hard for was right behind her, hanging upon a small tree on an adjacent ledge.

"Pi!" she squealed happily, jumping over to the ledge, which was surprising since she looked rather exhausted

Mew took its time to get over to her, having decided to simply float over instead of using Teleport or Extreme Speed. Pichu salivated at the prospect of the berry and its properties and could hardly wait to bite into it, but was still wary enough to wonder just what would happen if she did.

"Pichu, pichu, pi?" asked Pichu, wondering what the consequences of consuming that berry would be

"Mew mew, mew mew mew mew." replied Mew, telling Pichu that nothing bad would happen

"Pi!" Pichu squealed, hopping up the small tree and picking the berry

All Pichu's hopes and dreams, all her hard work, everything she ever could imagine was laying in her paws and the anticipation of the event was almost too much for the small Pokemon to handle. Time didn't move be fast enough as she lunged at the berry, her mouth wide open in ecstasy. She ate the berry in one bite and commenced with chew and her mouth was assaulted with every taste of the rainbow. It was sour, dry, sweet, spicy, and bitter all at once and her mouth came to an understanding of the five distinct tastes. The only problem was that none of the tastes blended into a smooth texture so the tastes that hit her mouth caused her a level of discomfort she had never known before. It was as if a lot of Grimer and Muk were having a party in her mouth...and they were all throwing up. She almost immediately threw up the horrid berry, but stopped herself. She would have to eat this _thing_ that tried to call itself a berry if she planned on getting stronger and not matter the sheer horror that she was experiencing she would not spit it out. Besides, she remembered hearing that most things that were good for you tasted horrible.

Pichu decided to eat the berry quickly. The faster it was gone from her mouth the better, but even on the way down the taste seemed to fight her, making the act of swallowing a testament to her willpower and the plop in her stomach like an atomic bomb going off. The offending taste lingered in her mouth and Pichu felt dizzy, on the verge of fainting, but managed to keep her head and turn toward Mew, an odd look of disgust and relief on her face.

"Pichu...pichu...pichu..." Pichu mumbled, feeling her stomach waging war with the berry, "Pichu, pichu, pichu?" Pichu asked, wondering when the berry would take effect

"Mew mew, me mew." replied Mew, staying that the berry had already done its job

"Pichu!" Pichu squealed happily and couldn't wait to try out her new abilities

Pichu jumped up, as high as she could, but as gravity began to take hold she started to notice something strange.

"Pi?" she wondered as she landed and decided to use her Substitute ability

After creating the clone she commenced with asking it if the clone felt any different than before. The clone shrugged its shoulders and replied that it couldn't be sure. Pichu mumbled to herself and the Substitute decided to take a nap. Pichu growled at the Substitute's lack of initiative and kicked it off the ledge.

"Pichu!"

As the cry of the falling Substitute faded away Pichu decided once and for all to test out its abilities by using Extreme Speed. Pichu was gone, but Mew could hear Pichu's rapid steps. Eventually Pichu reappeared, with a look of anger on its face.

"Pichu pichu, chu chu PICHU!" roared Pichu, accusing Mew of lying about the despicable tasting berry and its properties

Pichu didn't feel any different than she had a few moments before and swore up and down that if Mew didn't stop lying, Pichu would make Mew pay.

"Mew mew, mew mew mew mew." replied Mew, saying that Mew hadn't lied and Pichu was stronger

"Pichu pichu!?" Pichu yelled again, wonder how

"Mew mew mew mew, mew mew. Mew mew mew. Mew mew." Mew replied, telling Pichu to think back to when Pichu had first met up with Mew

"Pi?" wondering what was the point

"Mew mew, mew mew." Mew said, explaining that when Pichu first met with Mew that Pichu couldn't have caught Mew for the life of her

"Pi?" Pichu asked, wondering 'so what'

"Mew, mew. Mew mew mew." replied Mew, explaining that right now, Pichu had caught Mew

Pichu still wasn't following what Mew was trying to say, so Mew continued.

"Mew mew mew, mew mew mew mew." Mew explained, saying that in order for Pichu to have been able to catch Mew is that Pichu had to get faster, stronger, better than she had been before

"Pichu." replied Pichu, at least understanding that much

"Mew mew mew mew mew mew me mew." replied Mew, finally saying that because of the berry Pichu had gotten stronger

Pichu thought about that for a moment, her mind slowly coming to the realization. Indeed, Pichu's abilities had gotten better since the first time she had met Mew. Pichu remembered she could never catch Mew, she couldn't even get close to her, but now she had not only caught the psychic Pokemon, but outsmarted it. And Mew was right, it _had_ been because of the berry that she was stronger. Just not directly.

"Pi..." mumbled Pichu, before falling out and taking a nap

Although, as the bliss of sleep overtook her, a smile formed on her face. Meanwhile Mew decided to take its leave, its job done.

_End of Final Flashback_

"**PLAYER DEFEATED! GAME SET! WINNER IS LYNDIS!**" boomed the announcer

The booming of the crowd almost shadowed the announcer as their excitement for not only Lyn's win, but the battle itself sent them into a tizzy of insane cheering. Lyn stood in the middle of the stadium, though quite wobbly, doing the best she could to wave to the audience. A smile was upon her face at her win and subsequently her initiation in Smash, but she still felt a pain of guilt for defeating Pichu. The Pokemon had been quite the challenge, the utter meaning of the word challenge, having pushed Lyn to her speed fighting limit. Lyn felt somewhat disappointed at the fact that she wouldn't be able to battle Pichu again.

"Such a disappointment to lose such a warrior." she thought

* * *

Pichu sat in the mansion, in her room, for the final time, since she would be getting kicked out soon enough. Even though she wasn't truly upset about losing, she still felt bad that she wouldn't be in the mansion anymore. The times she had with the Smashers, the battles she had been in, the battles she had one. She even had her own, 'saving the city' moment when she destroyed that Mecha that was sent against the Smashers. 

"Pi..." she sighed

Those were the days. But those days were over now.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

Pichu stood up and moved to her door, jumping up and grabbing hold of the doorknob and turning it to open. Pichu had been harping on the other Smashers to fix her door so that she wouldn't have to jump up to the doorknob to open it. She wasn't a human so she didn't really use doors the way they did. But it didn't really matter now since she wouldn't be living in the room.

"Pichu?" Pichu asked downcast, wondering who it was

Had Pichu been looking up she would have immediately known who was standing in front of her door. Luckily for Pichu a familiar voice told her who was there.

"Well hello there my yellow-furred rival." replied the voice

"Pi?" Pichu gasped, looking up to see none other than the fighter who had robbed her of her stay in the mansion, "Pi pi pi chu?" Pichu asked, wondering why Lyn was here

"I wanted to tell you something." she replied

"Pi? Pichu, pi chu, pichu?" Pichu asked, asking if Lyn wanted to rub it in that she had beaten Pichu

"No no, that is not why I am here. I simply wanted to tell you that I will enjoy my stay here with you and I hope we can have battles just as intense as the one we had in the future." she said, handing Pichu a letter, "See you later my rival."

"Pi?" Pichu wondered, "Pichu!?" she yelled, trying to stop Lyn, but Lyn was gone

Pichu wondered what the heck that crazy human was talking about. She was in and Pichu was out, and what was this letter? With a shrug Pichu opened up the letter and took out its contents, a small piece of folded paper. Pichu opened the paper and thanked the stars she knew how to read human. Those lessons with Zelda were paying off. The paper read:

"_Dear Pichu a.k.a. The Yellow Blur,_

_We won't get really technical with this so we are going to get right under way and say it. You are a participant in the next tournament. You are probably wondering how this is possible and probably you have a goofy look on your face, don't deny it. Anyway, the battle you had with Lyndis is the reason why. Now you are wondering how this could be, since you lost, but we never actually said you had to win the battle to be part of the next tournament, we just wanted you to battle. So because of the excitement level of the battle you are part of the next tournament. If you accept this invitation scream wildly in excitement. We probably won't hear, but it wouldn't hurt. Have fun breaking heads!_

_Sincerely, _

_The Head of Smash Recruiting_"

Pichu looked at the letter. Then she sniffed it. Then she bit it. This was all done to make sure the letter was real. Pichu began to shake, violently, her head in downcast, though this wasn't because she was feeling bad about anything.

"**PICHU!**" squealed Pichu into pure excitement, her yell reaching the very heavens

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading. And sorry, I suffer from a disease called 'Flashbackitis' which causes me to create a ton of flashbacks for the sake of back story. It is an affliction that is sweeping the nation, much like how many animes tend to do so _every five minutes _for _every one of their characters_. Hope the flashbacks don't turn you off to the story, but I had to put them in or nobody would understand how Pichu is doing half the stuff she is doing. 

Some are probably going to ask how it's possible to track a Teleport. Well, when a Pokemon uses the move they create, for an instance, a bright ping of light when they go into the Teleport and when they come out of it, so if someone or something is watching very carefully it is possible to track a Teleport.

This story was created for the pure joy of writing and to test my speed battling. Thus, I would like my readers to critique as stronger as humanly possible. I need the practice and would like to know what I need to add or take away, so have fun reading and picking apart this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

First and foremost this is yet another exercise at action chapters, so expect a lot of fighting. This chapter will most likely be a long one so prepare for a read as well as being introduced to some characters I plan on using in future stories. Also, any names or events used in this story are strictly being used for fun. I own nothing but the plot of this story.

* * *

To say that the Super Smash Brothers were popular would be the understatement of the century. Their battles were broadcast on a planetary scale, with people from every corner of the globe watching their favorite fighters duke it out for supremacy. But even with their popularity, the Smashers were scorn by many and thus, living within Smash City became dangerous to their health (even if they save it once before) so in an attempt to keep the Smashers out of trouble the Master Hand had moved the Smash Mansion to his privately own island (where the events of Subspace took place). The disembodied hand had hoped this move would keep the Smashers out of trouble, though trouble tended to come their way, as Tabuu had proven. Luckily peace had returned to the island, which, in an odd, yet obvious twist had not been called Smash Island but Smash Isle. Basically the same name but the Master Hand had thought he had been ever so clever, so the name stuck. However, peace hadn't lasted long on Smash Isle, as even being miles and miles away from civilization, there were many people who still caused trouble for the Smashers. It was because of one of those people that five of the Smashers were currently aboard a privately owned jet heading toward an island known as Rumble Isle, to see to a challenge set to them. Normally the Smashers wouldn't have wasted their time with such an event, but the Master Hand had a way with words and convinced the Smashers to accept the challenge. And by 'convince' the giant disembodied floating hand 'bribed' the Smashers into taking up the offer.

Currently the private jet was zooming over the clear-blue water towards its destination, the Smashers sitting in the deck of the fast flying airplane

"This is too cool!" replied a dark haired boy, "Now this is how we should travel all the time." proclaimed the psychic wonder known as Ness

"I have actually grown quite fond of the bus." replied a telepathic fox, "It is simplistic yet reliable."

"I guess Lucario." replied Ness, "But it can't fly."

"I wouldn't say that." replied a female voice, "Even though we've never actually seen it fly, it always seems to mysteriously be just where we need it. Even if we aren't on the island."

"True, but come on Samus, isn't a jet way better." he asked

"I guess I couldn't say much on the matter since I own a jet, but I'd have to agree with Ness." replied a brown-haired female, "I mean, traveling the desert is a lot better in the air than it is on the ground."

"I would agree with that point." replied Lucario

"But boats are the best." replied the short-skirted princess, "I just love the water." she replied

"Well Daisy, there's plenty of it under us right now." replied Samus, "And from the looks of things we won't see land for a little while longer." she sighed

"Yeah, even though this jet is cool and all, its taking too long." replied Ness

"Patience is a virtue young one. We must simply wait and appreciate the time between our starting point and destination." Lucario replied

"Hey, what do you think...uh...Blaze was it?" asked Daisy

"Wha...huh?" mumbled the anthropomorphic cat, shocked from her thoughts

"What do you think, a boat or a jet? Which is better?" Daisy asked

"I..." Blaze began, not sure how to proceed, "I think either one is acceptable." she managed to say

"Oh..."

"I wonder is this plane has an in-flight movie?" Ness wondered, "Or maybe something to eat."

"You should have eaten before we left." replied Samus

"I know, but I was too excited and forgot."

"And you're suppose to be a boy genius."

"Meh." he said, sticking his tongue out at the bounty hunter

Samus responded with rolling her eyes, which caused Daisy to openly laugh at the exchange while Lucario chuckled softly to himself. Blaze simply looked on in restrained interest. From the looks of things these 'Smashers' were a lot closer than she had thought. They were more than fighters, but she couldn't tell just how much more they were. She was new, and she wasn't sure just what it would be like to be a Smasher, but if she could create a relationship like this then she was willing to at least try to be social with her new comrades.

"It is quite ironic that a person with such a highly-developed brain would be absentminded of something as simple as eating." replied Blaze, "And yet, I suppose it is only natural." she replied

As Blaze's words sunk in the deck grew quiet, even Daisy's laughter falling silently. For a moment Blaze wondered if she had said the wrong thing.

"True. But we are all susceptible to bouts of absentmindedness, so it is no real fault of Ness." replied Lucario, with a grin "Other than he'll be quite hungry for a while."

"Oh yeah, pick on the boy with the big brain why don't you?" Ness grumbled, "Hey, why aren't you wearing your suit?" Ness asked Samus, trying to change the subject away from his misfortune

"It's in maintenance." replied Samus, "I'm doing a full-body overhaul."

"But don't you think you'll need it?" he asked

"I'll be fine." she replied, absentmindedly adjusting her Paralyzer, "Just fine."

"Okay." he said, before looking out the window, "Just wish I had something to do."

"Well, if you are willing, we could have a mental battle for the time being." replied Lucario

"Wha?" Ness asked

"Simply put, through use of our telepathic abilities we could create a setting in which our inside 'selves' could do battle, not much different than a Smash Battle." he explained

"How?" Ness asked, his curiosity now piqued

"To start with we must create a bond between our minds." he said, "This is a simple task however. Simply move into a meditative state and 'search' for my essence, if you will." he said

"Okay." replied Ness, closing his eyes and clearing his mind

The hazy fog that was Ness' boredom slowly began to dissipate and through that fog he was able to see a light. As the fog grew less and less dense the light grew brighter and Ness was able to reach out toward the light. The moment he grabbed hold the light exploded, blanketing him in its glow. Eventually it died down and as it did a new setting came into view. The boy now stood on a rather simplistic looking beach. Sand beneath his feet, water to his left, and a small incline that lead to a place that Ness did not know was off to his right.

"Not bad." replied Ness

"I am glad you like it." replied the voice of Lucario

Ness quickly turned around to see the aforementioned fox standing a few feet off.

"So you made this place?" Ness asked

"I wouldn't say made." replied Lucario, "This is simply a reflection of what are minds are currently focused on." he said, "Since we are flying over the ocean our minds have concocted a setting related to an ocean. In this case a beach." he replied

"You're actually talking too." replied Ness, noticing Lucario's mouth moving with his words

"Once again, not quite accurate." Lucario replied, "Since we are within our minds the interpretation of speech is done differently. For you it is through the movement of ones lips so that is how you are viewing my speech." he replied

"Heh. Complicated." Ness chuckled

"Not as much as you would believe. It only seems complicated because this is a new experience. You'll get use to it after awhile."

"So how'd you know about this bonding stuff anyways?" Ness asked

"Through use of my telepathic abilities, and the Aura as well." replied Lucario, "My master and I used to have quite a few battles in this manner to test our abilities without risk of hurting one another."

"Cool."

"Well then, shall we begin?" Lucario asked

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Ness, brandishing his bat

"Then have at you!" yelled Lucario, his powerful legs propelling him forward with amazing speed

"Let's go!" yelled Ness, mimicking Lucario's advance with a powerful charge of his own

It took moments for the two combatants to collide and as they did the sand beneath them blew out, Lucario's spiked paw colliding with Ness' wooden bat. The two fighters dug in, trying to exert dominance over the other in a battle of strength. But as they pushed it slowly became obvious who was the stronger of the two as Lucario began gaining ground. Ness gripped his bat tightly, trying to keep Lucario from overpowering him, but Lucario had size and physical strength over Ness and soon Ness realized his attempt at stay his ground was futile. Before Lucario could throw him back Ness reached into his backpack and pulled out his trusty Yo-yo and with a flick of his wrist sent the toy-turned-weapon toward the aura Pokemon.

Lucario jumped back in response, just dodging the stringed projectile and quickly made some distance between himself and Ness to ward off any further attacks. Ness' Yo-yo whipped back o his hand and he quickly pocketed the weapon for quick future use before running toward Lucario, bat drawn. The dark-haired boy swung at the blue Pokemon, but Lucario sidestepped the attack, letting Ness breeze past him. But Ness was quick and turned on his heel and swung again. Like earlier he missed, but Lucario knew that if this kept up he would eventually score a hit, so with a little concentration his body began to grow fuzzy. Ness had brought his bat down for another attack but had noticed too late Lucario's intentions. Before he could stop himself his bat connected with Lucario and as it did so the Pokemon 'split' into two before disappearing. Ness had only moments to react and hopped away from Lucario who came at his blind spot. Ness didn't get away unscathed as Lucario's foot connected with Ness' ribs, but the blow wasn't as deep as Lucario had intended so Ness avoided the brunt of the blow.

It was now Lucario's turn to go on the offensive, as he didn't give Ness the time to recover, his blows coming quick and precise. Ness was able to dodge, but only for the first few blows, eventually having to block the attacks coming his way with the help of his bat. Lucario fired a palm thrust toward the boy, but Ness ducked under it and pushed forward. While he gained only an inch against his opponent the inch was enough to put him on an even playing field with his adversary, the boy exchanging attacks, blow-for-blow, with his blue attacker.

Ness launched a punch toward Lucario's face, but the Aura Pokemon blocked the blow, countering with a slash from his handspike. Ness blocked with his hammer and spun around, using the momentum of the spin to try and slam his bat into Lucario's side. Lucario brought his leg up, intercepting the blow and kicked out, hoping to push Ness away, but Ness let the blow just miss him, launching a kick of his own. Lucario hopped into the air, spun around and ended up behind Ness. The moment he landed his threw another palm thrust toward the psychic boy but Ness blocked with his bat once again and at the same moment let loose his Yo-Yo. Lucario let the weapon sail over his head as he ducked down low and tried to trip Ness, but the boy hopped up, avoiding the attack, but left himself opened for another palm strike from Lucario. Ness put his arms up to block and took the blow, the attack sending him a few feet away.

Ness pulled his arms down after he stopped but lost sight of Lucario. He desperately searched for the evasive Pokemon, but before he could find Lucario, Lucario found him. The blue fox smashed his palm into the side of Ness' head, launching the boy down the beach. It took a second or two for Ness to hit the sandy ground, and even though this was all suppose to be in his mind he sure felt some pain as he bounced haphazardly down the beach. Lucario quickly chased the boy down, but Ness was not done for yet and spun around after his third bounce and righted himself, digging his feet into the sand to slow his travel. His Yo-yo whirled from his hand, buzzing across the ground until it wrapped around Lucario's leg.

"Get over here!" Ness barked, pulling with all his strength

Lucario lost his balance and tripped backwards, hitting the ground hard, but that was not the end of Ness' attack as the boy wonder began to spin around. Even though Ness was not as strong as Lucario, it was obvious that Ness was still incredibly strong as he lifted Lucario into the air and spun him around and around.

"Gaaaah!" growled Lucario, the spinning getting to him

Soon Ness let go, a flick of his wrist releasing the Yo-Yo from Lucario's leg and sending the Aura Pokemon sailing through the air. But with the Yo-Yo dislodged Lucario was able to quickly regain control of himself and thus control his flight, landing a little off in the water. Water splashed up from his impact, drenching him in the process, but Lucario didn't let a little water get to him and with a little shake down he got most of the water off. Ness jumped high into the air, using his amazing jumping ability to cross the gap between himself and Lucario in two jumps. The second jump put him in perfect striking distance of Lucario and as he came down he pulled his bat back, ready to bring it down on Lucario. Lucario pulled his paw back then launched it forward, releasing an incredible amount of force and creating a shockwave that slammed into Ness as he descended. Ness was launched back, and fell into the water, water splashing upon his impact. The psychic boy pulled himself up, wiping water from his face to see Lucario advance upon him, energy glowing in his hand. Ness knew what was coming and as he charged to meet with Lucario head-on he too began to gather energy into his fingertips. The two warriors dashed toward one another leaving small columns of water in their wake as the energy in their respective palms grew.

"Aura..." Lucario proclaimed, his paw forming a circular object

"PK..." proclaimed Ness, his fingertips erupting into flames

Just as they had reached one another and prepared to unleash their attacks Lucario noticed something amiss. As he pulled away the world around Ness began to grow bright and he lost his balance, tripping into nothingness. The light had grown so intense that the boy was forced to close his eyes. When he opened them he was back in the deck of the private jet, looking about the occupants of the deck. From what he could tell the plane wasn't moving anymore.

"So you guys are finally back, eh?" Samus asked, looking down from her standing position, "We're here." she replied

"Are we?" replied Lucario, "I would say that time passed quite quickly as we battled." he replied

"What happened?" Ness inquired

"I apologize Ness." replied Lucario, "I noticed the plane was slowly down and pulled out of our battle prematurely. I am somewhat disappointed that we could not continue. For your first time linking minds like this I was rather impressed with your control." he replied

"Thanks." replied Ness, "Still, it was sorta weird fighting like that, but I really want to do that again, it was really fun."

"I enjoyed myself as well."

"Come on you two, we're getting off!" Samus called from the hatch

Rumble Isle was quite the sight. Normally a relaxation vacation resort for the masses, it had not been converted into a Super Smash Brother business bonanza when news of the Smasher's arrival had gone public. The place was so packed with spectators that had it not been for the personal limo that had come to pick the Smashers up, all the people who had come just to see them would have mauled the five of them. Whoever it was that had challenged the Smashers really wanted everyone to see the battle that would take place.

"First a jet, now a limo!" Ness cheered as he sat in the plush interior, "We freaking rock!"

"Maybe, or whoever has challenged us may be trying to make us drop out guard." replied Lucario, "We should be ready for anything."

"Right." replied Samus

"Okay." replied Daisy

"Fine." replied Ness

Blaze simply nodded in agreement.

The limo took them beyond the resort, beyond the residential area, and beyond the forest that blanketed a third of the island. The limo drove them up a large hill that lead into large valley in the epicenter of the island.

"Something...is odd about this place." replied Lucario

"Huh, what do you mean?" Daisy asked

"I sense many strange auras."

"How so?" asked Blaze

"From what I can tell they are quite strong." he replied, "I do believe we should not underestimate our opponent."

"Wow." Samus whistled as the limo reached its destination, "This place makes the mansion seem small."

"Indeed." replied Lucario

While Smash Mansion was nothing to laugh at it paled in comparison to the splendor before them.

"This guy sure knows how to spend his money." Daisy replied, "This place almost looks like a castle."

"I would have to say that the person who lives here thinks very highly of himself." Blaze commented

"Ya think?" Samus murmured

The Smashers walked down the courtyard, looking about curiously, shocked at the sheer level of extravagance put into the 'castle' and its surroundings. As they came up to end of the courtyard and the actual door of the large mansion they noticed two people waiting for them. One was feminine and rather tall, dressed in what would constitute as a stereotypical lab outfit while the other was of the male persuasion and much smaller than the woman beside him. The man had a wide grin on his face, the type of grin that is used to hide a person's true feelings.

"Ah, finally you're here!" the man exclaimed warmly, "It is good of you to come. I hope you're flight was a good one."

"It was fine." replied Samus, "But who are you?" she asked

"Oh, look at me. Where are my manners? I call you all this way and then don't even tell you who I am." he said, sounding genuinely ashamed, "Let me introduce myself, my name is Chamaeleo and this is my estate."

"Huh Chamaeleo?" Samus wondered

"Come, come. I know you haven't come all this way to just stand outside my mansion, please come in." he said, leading the way

The Smashers followed the man and woman into the mansion and quickly saw that the inside was far more luxurious than the outside. The inside was space out quite large; the design resembling something suited more for a large group of people than a single man.

"I'm glad that you accepted my challenge, though I was expecting more of you Smasher's to come."

"We were the only ones around at the time. I hope that doesn't inconvenience you?" Samus asked

"No, no. I'm just glad that any of you could come. This battle will help to promote Rumble Isle recognition."

"So, this is just publicity?" Samus asked

"That and more." he replied

Samus was about to pursue the meaning of the comment but before she could the Smashers were lead into another large room, this one resembling a stadium in its appearance, with screaming fans to boot. Blaze was taken back at the sheer amount of people packed into the large stadium, their outcry of mirth and anticipation almost palpable upon her skin. Blaze turned to Daisy and could see her shake, her fist clenched tight, her eyes closed, and her lips shut tight. At least she wasn't the only one feeling a little nervous at such an audience.

"This...this...this is incredible!" Daisy exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air, "I'm so ready to fight! I can't wait until we get started!" she cried out happily

As Daisy vented her enthusiasm Blaze slowed her steps, trying to put her self in the back of the group, trying to seem as small as possible in such a large area.

"Quite the audience, eh?" replied a voice in her head

The Sol Emerald guardian turned to the source of the voice, and met with the red eyes of Lucario.

"I have never truly gotten used to the amount of people that come to these events. Why they enjoy to see us battle is still a mystery to me, but it is a mystery that I am beginning to understand. Our battling is an escape from reality, to watch what is unknown to them in everyday life. This feeling itself that they achieve is something that still escapes me but I do know that this feeling is strong." he replied, "Also, the feeling I get just before I enter battle...this anxiousness. I loathe it, yet I welcome it. It is indescribable." Lucario told her, his words seeming to confuse even him yet also give him solace, "Give it your all in battle, that is all I ask of you." he said, relaxing

Blaze simply stared at the Aura Pokemon in slight awe and yet as his words sunk into her being she sorta understood him, if only because he too, a veteran, did not fully understand the reason he fought. Slowly a smile graced her lips as her yellow eyes flashed with anticipation.

"Yes, you can count on it." she replied

"_LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! LET ME PERSONALLY WELCOME YOU TO THIS DAY'S BATTLE ROYAL!" _announced Chamaeleo over the intercom in his private booth, "_TODAY'S FIGHT WILL PIT THE INFAMOUS SUPER SMASH BROTHERS AGAINST MY VERY OWN FUWA WARRIORS IN A TEST OF STRENGTH, SPEED, AND SKILL!_" he said, "_WHO WILL BE THE VICTOR, THAT IS ANYBODY'S BET!? BUT I CAN ASSURE YOU, YOU WON'T BE DISAPPOINTED!"_

"So who are we fighting?" Daisy asked, "Who are these 'Fuwa' warriors?"

"_NOW THEN, LET'S NOT WASTE ANY TIME AND GET RIGHT TO THE ACTION! THROUGH RANDOM SELECTION OUR FIRST BATTLE WILL BEGIN!_

"Looks like we're about to find out." replied Samus

Everyone, including the Smashers looked up at a large screen within the Stadium and watched as it rapidly cycled through names. Eventually the screen stopped and revealed the match up for the first match.

"_FOR THE FIRST MATCH IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE SAMUS ARAN VERSUS JINGJING!"_

"Heh, guess I'm first." Samus commented, "Well, at least I can get this out the way early." she said

"_MUCH LIKE A SMASH BATTLE THE FIRST TO BE KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING AUTOMATICALLY LOSES! SHOULD EITHER FIGHTER BE KNOCKED TO THE GROUND FOR MORE THAN TEN SECONDS, RENDERED UNCONSCIOUS, OR GIVES UP THAT ALSO MEANS AN IMMEDIATE LOSE!_

Samus walked up onto the arena, which was a rather simple square arena meant specifically to show off the fighters' abilities. From the other side of the stadium came her opponent, her eyebrow rising in bewilderment as she got a good look at him. From what she could make out the creature before her resembled a large panda, though not like any Samus had ever seen. From her viewpoint she saw that the black and white beast was bipedal, towering over her by at least three feet as well as outclassing her in sheer weight and muscle mass. It wore armor about its large body, armor resembling that of a samurai warrior, armor covering much of its mostly its chest and such, leaving only its arms, legs, and head unprotected. As it approached the look upon the large panda's face was warm and inviting, not like Chamaeleo's whose more concealment in nature.

"Get 'em Samus!" Ness cheered, pumping his fist into the air to show his confidence in her

"Gotcha." she replied calmly, waving Ness off as she stood before her opponent

"So you are one of the Smashers?" asked the large panda creature, "It's an honor to meet you."

"Yeah, and what are you?" Samus asked

"We all come into this world in one way or another. My way happened to be different than most."

"I see." she said, before a smile graced her lips, "Alright then, I'm ready when you are." she said

"Very well, but know this! My judo is second to none!" he bellowed, slamming his large 'feet' down, shaking the arena as he did so, "Prepare to be defeated by 'Jingjing, the Impervious Forest!'"

"_WELL THEN, IT LOOKS LIKE OUR FIGHTERS ARE READY TO SQUARE OFF! ALRIGHT, BATTLE!_"

With a mighty roar Jingjing charged Samus, claws extended and swung at the infamous bounty hunter. Samus sidestepped the blow, but before she could counter the blow Jingjing came with another strike. Samus slid to the side, effectively sidestepping the blow and lashed out, slamming her foot into Jingjing's side. Jingjing blocked the blow by bending down and putting his arms up. While not enough to topple to mighty juggernaut Jingjing was rather surprised at the amount of force behind her kick.

"She's rather strong for her size." he thought, "Are these the abilities of the Smashers?" he wondered, "No matter, she still cannot defeat me."

As Samus backed away from the panda bear Jingjing took on the offensive and slashed repeatedly at her. Claw strikes flew wildly at the bounty hunter, forcing Samus to think on her toes and quickly dodge.

"Well he's pretty fast for being so big." Samus thought, "Trying to fight through that defense would be a waste of time. I have to go for the game-ending hit." she thought

Samus quickly backed away as to not be in range for any counterstrike that Jingjing may have been planning. Jingjing stepped up his attack and gave chase, hoping his reach would prove a match for Samus' speed and agility. However, Samus' dexterity proved to be quite the hassle for Jingjing as every time he tried to go for a grab or trip, Samus was a step ahead of him, dodging his powerful blows.

Jingjing slammed his foot down, missing Samus as she sidestepped the blow, but swung out at the retreating Samus. Samus bent back from the attack, letting it pass over her before pulling herself back up. With a swift movement a punch came hurtling toward Jingjing, landing squarely in his jaw. Jingjing's head reeled back, but he kept his balance, letting the punch pass off him. The large fighter brought his paw up and slammed it down, Samus skirting away from danger by a hair. Throwing his weight forward Jingjing used his arm as a balance in order to swing his legs around and trying to smash his feet into her. Samus hopped into the air to evade.

"Too easy." Samus thought hopping over the sweep and completely dodging the blow

However it was not until she saw Jingjing use the momentum of his attack to turn completely around did Samus realize her folly. As he finished up his turn Jingjing stomped down to stop himself and in that instant launched his paw at Samus. The aforementioned appendage was coming too fast for Samus to evade so she put her arms up to take the blow. But instead of slamming his paw into her he grabbed hold of her and pulled her close. Before she knew it Samus was within Jingjing's gripped, trapped by a powerful hold.

"I will squeeze you into submission!" barked Jingjing, applying pressure

"Damn, the brute strength!" she growled, feeling Jingjing's muscles tighten over her, "This isn't good. I'm already feeling lightheaded. If I don't do something soon..." she thought, raking her mind for answers, "Just need a little leverage." she thought

She tried to wiggle her way free, but Jingjing's grip had no flaws and he held on diligently. Suddenly an idea came to her and she quickly reached for her hip

"If I can just reach it..." she murmured, her hand groping for her Paralyzer

As her hand reached the grip of her personal protection device she did her best to aim it as the pressure of Jingjing's bear hug began to get to her. With the world around her beginning to grow blurry, and her breath leaving her she knew if she didn't act soon she would be done for. But she didn't need sight in order to hit the target she was aiming for given its size and let loose at an estimated angle.

_Bzzzt!_

"Yeeoow!" roared Jingjing, feeling an incredible pain in his right foot

As his grip slackened Samus took the opportunity to launch an elbow strike to his kidneys, knocking the breath out of him and causing him to release his grip on the bounty hunter. She fell to the ground, but immediately jumped back up, landing a powerful kick to Jingjing's jaw. Jingjing stumbled back as Samus kept up her attacks, bending down and spinning and using her leg to take Jingjing's legs from under him. Jingjing fell hard, but rolled away moments later and tried to regain his balance. Samus was in hot pursuit, launching a knee strike to Jingjing's jaw. The black and white behemoth took the blow but used the momentum of the hit to flip backwards, attempting to kick Samus as she retreated from her strike. Samus blocked with a series of kicks of her own until Jingjing completed his back flip and ended up on both feet. He looked up at Samus who, while still shaking off the affects of the bear hug she had been given, was looking rather well of. The grin that appeared on her face only emphasized that she was better off than he thought.

In a fit of rage Jingjing took off, faster than Samus had expected and leaped into the air, spreading his body out, trying to use his body weight to smother Samus. Samus was still a little shaky to effectively get around the attack, so instead took it, throwing her hands out to catch the falling giant panda. The weight hit her hard, her legs wobbling under the weight, but Samus managed to hold up the large beast. A look of sheer confusion appeared on Jingjing's and the audience's faces as her ability to lug around such a heavy creature showed a testament to her strength.

"You're not bad big guy." she said, "You're actually a lot lighter than Bowser..." she murmured, "But I think its time you finished up this free ride." she said, heaving the bear off of her and toward the outside of the arena

So perplexed by Samus' sudden show of strength Jingjing couldn't focus enough to stop himself and ended up crashing outside the ring.

_THUD!!_

"Well that is that." replied Samus, cracking her shoulder in relief

As Jingjing climbed to his feet he looked over at Samus and then at himself, still wondering just what had happened. The events that had happened only moments ago seemed distant and separate, but as he went over just what had happened he had seen that the victor of the match had been decided.

"Well, well!" he laughed, heartily and earnestly, "It looks like I've been defeated!" he chuckled, "I must admit that I did not expect you to be so strong." he replied, "But underestimating you was my folly and I concede the fight to you." he replied

"You're not that bad yourself." she replied, a smile upon her face as well, "If I hadn't had my Paralyzer ready I'd be done." she said

"No, no. You simply were a better fighter than I was." he replied, "But I will grow stronger and on that day I wish to do battle with you once again." he said

"Whatever floats your boat big guy." she replied

"_WELL...IN A STRANGE UPSET IT LOOKS LIKE THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS SAMUS ARAN!_"

The crowd exploded into applause and cheer and in moment of self-indulgence Samus waved to the screaming crowd, enjoying the words of praise even if they were only because she had given a good show.

"_LET'S KEEP THIS PARTY GOING!_" replied Chamaeleo as the computer randomized for the next two opponents

The names blurred by in a random order until the computer finally came to a stop, the names revealed to be that of a certain psychic child and a lively horned individual.

_"OUR NEXT BATTLE IS BETWEEN THE SMASH BROS. KNOWN AS NESS AND YINGYING!" _said Chamaeleo

"Yes, I get to go next!" cheered Ness, pumped for battle

"Ness. You're battle within our minds was good, but you would do well to watch yourself in this upcoming battle." replied Lucario, "Do not let overconfidence be your downfall." he replied

"Don't worry Lucario, I'll be care." replied Ness

"I do hope so." Lucario commented

With a hop, skip, and jump Ness was in the ring, his bat pointed in the air, signifying his confidence in the upcoming battle. At this Lucario sighed.

"I do hope he is careful." Lucario thought

"Get ready for the speed demon of the Fuwa warriors!" yelled a voice

Before anyone could retort to that a blur appeared from the other side of the stadium and stopped in front of Ness.

"Bwah!" shrieked Ness, stumbling back

"Ha, ha, ha!" laughed the newest add-on to the ring, "What's wrong? Surprised!?" said a giggly voice

"Wh-who are you?" Ness asked, regaining his balance

"Me?" asked the antelope-like creature, "I'm Yingying, The Running Earth."

* * *

I think I'll stop here for now. I may or may not create another chapter. Like I said, this is simply to test my battle scenes. Also, any comments, good or bad, would be welcomed. Reviews about my writing style to the general way I portray the characters would be appreciated. There are also a few references to the Olympics if any happen to catch them. The rest is just for fun.


	5. Chapter 5

At the least this chapter will contain three battles so it might be a tad long. These battles will be very detailed so I am hoping from some critical reviews.

* * *

"_IT'S TIME TO BATTLE!_"

With such a vociferous announcement permeating throughout the stadium there was no need to explain that the next fight would be an insane jaunt into the world of intensity. Ness was somewhat perplexed by the odd grin that was present on his opponent's face. This Yingying as he was called was quite lively, almost unable to keep still for any extended period of time. By this time Ness had returned his bat to his backpack and simply looked on, as Yingying's excitement seemed to get the better of him.

"I'm gonna go like this...and then this...and that..._ker-pow!_" he muttered, having an imaginary fight with an unseen opponent

"Hey, are we gonna fight now?" Ness asked, "I'm getting a little bored."

"Huh?" muttered Yingying, "Oh...yeah. Let's get to fighting." he said, putting up a stance

The young antelope creature bounced on the balls of his hoof, his arms raised in an outward defensive stance that clearly showed his type of fighting style.

"I guess he's fast." Ness thought

The young herbivore answered Ness' thoughts as Yingying burst forward with amazing speed and launched a punch toward the psychic boy. But Ness was not surprised by the sudden speed boost and sidestepped the attack, letting Yingying fly past. But Yingying proved to be more than fast, he was agile as well, turning on his hoof and shooting back toward Ness. Ness sent a kick his way, trying to gauge the fleet-footed creature and watched as Yingying hopped to the side to avoid the blow.

"He could have dodged that far easier than he did." thought Lucario

Ness had similar thoughts as his blue-furred compatriot had and after Yingying jumped to the side to avoid Ness' swinging Yo-yo, both came to a similar conclusion of Yingying.

"He has incredible speed..." thought Lucario

"He's way faster than me..." thought Ness

"And he's quite agile..." Lucario continued

"It'd be a waste of time to try and catch him..." Ness deliberated

"However..." Lucario contemplated

"But..." Ness replied in his head

"He wastes too much energy running around." both Lucario and Ness thought

Ness stood his ground and awaited the speedy grass eater, letting Yingying come in close.

"Ness' best course of action would be to let his opponent tire himself out and not be overwhelmed his speed." Lucario concluded

"Man, and I was hoping to actually go all out, but if I want to win this I have to take my time." Ness thought, a little solemnly

Ness dodged only by a hair as the punch from Yingying came flying towards him. Yingying raised an eyebrow at this, wondering why Ness let the attack ever so close to him, but shrugged it off. Yingying took a step forward, sending another punch hurtling towards him, but Ness backed way, dodging as he did earlier. Before long Yingying began to unleash a series of punches toward Ness in fast succession, but Ness simply stepped back each time, letting the punches miss him by the slimmest of margins.

Now, while Yingying was excitable and overly energetic, he was not stupid and it didn't take long for him to realize that Ness wasn't fighting back even though he obviously could.

"Hey, stopping dodging already and fight me!" he yelled, ending his punching spree with a wide kick

Ness could see the obvious kick coming and knew it wasn't meant to hit him, but to break his rhythm. As the kick approached Ness had two options, block the blow and end up being at a slight disadvantage as he tried to get back into stance, or dodge the blow and put him and Yingying on equal ground but at a considerable distance. Believing that Ness would take the obvious choice and jump away Yingying let the kick sail through the air, but was surprised when Ness blocked the blow with his arm. The impact caused Ness to stumble slightly. Yingying could see that he and his opponent were slightly off balance and neither could immediately counter attack. The fast fighter wondered why Ness would put himself in such a ill-fated position, until he noticed that Ness had his index and middle finger pointed at his head. Yingying wondered what this strange gesture meant, but didn't think much of it until Ness spoke.

"PK..."

Yingying's eyes went wide as he realized Ness' intentions. He knew enough about the Smashers to know that whenever Ness said the letters 'P' and 'K' in succession then that could only mean that he was about to unleash one of the moves that made Ness a psychic artist. Yingying tried to back away but with him being so off balance it was far too late to do much of anything to avoid what was coming next.

"Fire!"

A bright flame erupted on the right side of the arena, engulfing both fighters in its might. One of the fighters quickly pulled out of the blasts, a few flames still licking to his hide as he made some distance. It was seen to be Yingying, who had done his best to avoid much of the PK Fire aimed at his head, luckily getting away from the brunt of the blast.

"That was a pretty bold move, firing that thing off so close." Daisy replied

"Yes, but from what I could tell the explosion expands outward and away from the user, so Ness did not take much damage from the blast." replied Blaze

"But it was more than that, wasn't it?" Daisy asked

"You noticed?" Lucario commented

"Yeah, that was just to get that Yingying kid shocked, right?"

"That, and a little more." Lucario replied

"Are you crazy!" shrieked Yingying, "That could have barbecued us both!"

"Yeah, but it didn't." Ness replied, gathering energy into his index and middle finger

"Uh oh..." murmured Yingying, quickly taking off as Ness took aim

But instead of firing, Ness simply followed Yingying around as the antelope raced across the arena.

"What's he waiting for?" Yingying wondered, "A signed invitation?"

What Ness was waiting for was for Yingying to make a mistake, which he did as his anger got the better of him and he raced toward Ness head-on.

"PK..." Ness began, pointing his finger toward Yingying

Yingying smirked at this, having easily guessed what Ness was going to do.

"He really thinks I'd fall for that twice." he thought, getting close and then running to the side, coming up on Ness from behind, "I got him now." he thought, thinking his advance on Ness' side would be the opening he was looking for

It would have been had Ness not expected something along these lines and had his other hand patiently awaiting the nimble fighter. By the time Yingying had noticed that Ness' left hand index and middle fingers were glowing in a similar manner as was his right, it was too late to counter.

"Fire!"

Once again Ness unleashed a powerful blast of flames toward Yingying, who did everything he could to get out of the way of the shot, even stumble to the ground to avoid the blast. Like before, flames licked at his fur, but Yingying had successfully avoided the blast and scrambled to his feet before Ness could finish him with a swing from his bat. Yingying backed away just in time, watching as the wooden instrument sailed past him, inches from his side. Yingying made distance from Ness, ending up on the other side of the arena while Ness stood in the middle, snapping his fingers in disdain for his miss.

"Man, I thought I had him." he muttered, swinging his bat to and fro out of slight boredom

"_WELL, WELL, WELL LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! IT LOOKS LIKE THIS BATTLE IS DEAD EVEN! WE'VE SEEN SOME PRETTY IMPRESSIVE ATTACKS AND NEAR MISSES AND IT SEEMS THE FIGHTERS WERE STILL REARING TO GO!_" boomed Chamaeleo

That statement was true for one of the fighters anyway. The psychic boy seemed to be the only one of the two that was still 'rearing' to go, he was actually quite bored. In fact he barely looked winded! Yingying on the other hand was breathing heavily, his super-fast speed beginning to take its toll on his body.

"This guy knows everything I'm gonna do before I do it." Yingying thought, "I can't beat him this way. Guess I have to use my trump card."

Yingying bent down and began to undo straps on his legs. As he undid the straps it was revealed that the straps contained weights. Ness raised an eyebrow at this, as did the other Smashers.

"Hmm...it seems the fight is about to truly begin." Lucario thought, sensing a rise in the antelope's aura, "Ness, take care! You do not know the speed increase that the removal of his weights may entail!" he caused

"Gotcha!" Ness called back, the grip on his bat tightening

"Here, catch!" Yingying yelled, kicking his weights off his legs and toward Ness

Ness watched as the weights soared over to him and was tempted to let them fall nearby, but something felt off and instead Ness backed away. It was fortunate that he did for the moment the weights hit the ground, everyone was introduced to Yingying's hidden prowess.

_KER-POW! KER-POW!_

The impact of the weights created holes in the arena, elicited gasps from the entirely of the stadium.

"Heh." chuckled Yingying, before he shot off like a bullet toward Ness

Ness' eyes widen as Yingying came at him at an incredible pace, twice, maybe even three times as fast as he had been before hand. Ness tried to back way, but Yingying was coming too fast and a punch soon connected with Ness' face, sending the psychic boy back. Ness ground his feet into the floor and stopped himself. But as he looked up all he could see was a brownish blur encircling him at a rapid pace.

Ness looked rapidly around, trying to keep his gaze on Yingying, but the antelope's speed proved to be near impossible to keep up with the only trace of him that Ness could see was his blurred image.

"Not gonna attack, huh?" Yingying asked as he circled Ness, "Well then, I will!" he barked, ending his circling and dashing toward Ness

Ness put his arms to block in the nick of time, blocking a powerful kick from Yingying. Ness skidded back a few inches, but was quick to retaliate, launching his Yo-yo from his backpack toward Yingying. Yingying sidestepped, letting the weapon sail past him and tried to go in for a punch before it returned. Ness stepped into the attack, letting it graze his shoulder instead of his face and pulled on the Yo-yo string. The spinning weapon came back, but Yingying jumped away, the toy returning to Ness' hand and Yingying ran to Ness' side, hoping to catch him off guard.

"PK Fire!" Ness yelled, pointing and unleashing a bolt of energy

Yingying dodged the blast and launched a kick toward Ness, though the psychic boy blocked the blow. The kicked was horrendously strong, and Ness could feel a dull throbbing emanating from his arms as Yingying backed away.

"Well this fight sure changed in a hurry." replied Samus, "If Ness doesn't do something soon I don't think he'll be winning this fight." she replied

"Yes...and no." replied Lucario

"What, you think he'll pull a miracle out of his hat?" she asked

"I do not believe he will win this fight, his opponent is moving much to quickly for him to effectively counterattack. Ness' overconfidence has made him ill prepared for this battle. But I do think that Ness will not leave this fight without making an impression on him."

Ness knew he had been bested. He hadn't been ready for such an insane speed boost so he had not countermeasures for it. His opponent was giving him no leeway either, relentlessly pummeling him with attack after attack. While it was exhausting for Yingying, endurance was not needed for this match. All he had to do was force Ness off the edge and Yingying would win, a win that was becoming more and more plausible since Ness was near the edge of the arena and had no way to escape.

"Time to end this!" yelled Yingying, sending all his strength into a kick directed toward Ness

Ness couldn't dodge and blocking it would only send him over the edge, so the only thing that the psychic boy could do was jumped, as high as his PSI powers would let him.

"You won't get away!" Yingying yelled, using his powerful legs to leap up after the retreating Ness

In terms of who had the upper hand it could be seen that Yingying was the victor. Ness' jump was awkward at best and was causing him to float toward the audience. All Yingying would have to do would be to land a decisive blow and use the force of the blow to land him back on the arena while Ness crashed outside. A simple punch would be enough to do so, but Ness was not about to go down without one last hoorah.

"PK..." Ness murmured, concentrating all his available energy into one last attack

He was tempted to use one of his more devastating PK attacks, but because of the vicinity of the audience he settled for a less devastating, but still powerful blow.

"I got you now!" yelled Yingying, having caught up with Ness

"_Flash!_"

A bright light enveloped the two fighters, blinding the audience from the battle for a few moments. Electricity bounced about wildly as the attack hit its mark, followed by a shrilled yelled. Moments later the light died down and the audience saw who the victor had been. Yingying had been blasted out of the air to smash into the arena below. Meanwhile Ness had landed in the audience, catching himself atop one of the guardrails in the seats. Many spectators gasped at the sight of one of the fighters being launched this far out, though Ness' expression was calmer, joyous even, albeit he had technically lost the match.

"Hey." he replied, waving to them, "I guess I lost."

The victor of the match meanwhile was having a hard time standing, his body still tingling from the explosive, point-blank range attack he had just taken.

"He held back the entire time. If had wanted to he could have just unleashed hell on me." he replied, "Why didn't he?" he wondered as he finally got to his feet

Ness hopped out of the audience and landed near the other Smashers, his head down slightly out of shame.

"Sorry..." he murmured, particularly to Lucario

The telepathic fox had warned Ness of not underestimating his opponent and what had he done but do exactly what he shouldn't have done. However, instead of a reprimand from the blue-furred fox, Ness got a different reply.

"You learn more from a loss than a win." replied Lucario, "And even so, you battle was quite impressive. You easily discovered a flaw in your opponent's attack and capitalized on that. Though you let it go to you head, discovering that much is more than a testament to your fighting prowess."

"Thanks." Ness chuckled, rubbing the back of his head out of embarrassment from the compliment

"But don't think you'll be getting off that easily." replied Samus, "You lost so you're gonna have to train extra hard to make up for it when we get back."

Ness fell out, not out of exhaustion, but out bewilderment. Samus was just too much for him sometimes.

"Gotcha." he mumbled on the ground, not wanting to move for a while

"_THE SECOND BATTLE HAS BEEN WON BY YINGYING, THE RUNNING FOREST! WILL THE SMASHERS BE ABLE TO BEAT THE NEXT OPPONENT OR WILL THEY TOO FALL AS YOUNG NESS HAS!?_"

At that the computer ran through the series of remaining names at lightening speed, the three remaining Smashers waited with anticipation as the computer cycled through their names. Eventually it stopped, revealing the next to combatants that would do battle.

"_THE NEXT BATTLE WILL BE BETWEEN PRINCESS DAISY AND BEIBEI!_"

"Woohoo! It's time for Daisy to show her stuff!" cried Daisy in mirth, hopping up on the arena with an abundance of energy

"_SINCE WE ARE MOVING TO THE HALFWAY MARK WE WILL BE CHANGING THE ARENA SLIGHTLY. ALL RULES STILL APPLY TO BOTH FIGHTERS, THOUGH CHANGES ARE BEING MADE!_"

"Huh, weird?" Daisy wondered, until the arena split in half

Daisy was forced to hop back off the arena to avoid being engulfed into wherever the arena was being taken. What was revealed was a new arena below the first. This arena looked more like a swimming pool, pocketed with small floating platforms, 2 and half feet in radius.

"Well, this is an obvious sign of who Daisy has to fight now." replied Samus

"Isn't that sort of cheating though?" Ness asked, having sat up straight

"Chamaeleo is the challenger so he has the right to set up the conditions for the match. True, they seem to be in the favor of the next opponent that Daisy must face, but that is still part of the challenge." replied Lucario

"This match will surely be interesting." replied Blaze, a hint of anticipation in her voice

"Okay, so I gotta fight on these." Daisy thought, hopping onto on of the floating circles

The yellow-wearing princess stumbled somewhat as she tried to get her balance, but eventually she stabilized on the floating object. With that she reached into her dress and pulled out a strange object.

"A fan?" Samus wondered, though it shouldn't have surprised the bounty hunter much, Daisy was Peach's cousin after all

The revealed weapon was quite the sight. It was long, with the pole reaching Daisy's neck in length. The actual fan contained what was believed to be feathers that spread out like a peacock tail. The handle of the fan sported a flower, not unlike the flower that adorned Daisy's blouse.

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" she waved to the crowd, granting her a few cheers from the pumped up audience, "I'm gonna win this battle so remember my name!"

"Confident aren't you." replied a voice

Daisy looked down to see a head looking back up at her from the water. Though this head was not that of a human, but of a strange fish-like creature.

"Hey, are you a mermaid?" Daisy asked

"No, I am not that strange apparition of beauty you humans tend to relate to." she replied, "I am Beibei, The Flowing Stream." the woman replied, dipping back into the water

Daisy watched the silhouette of the woman swimming through the water as she reached one of the floating discs a few feet way from Daisy and hopped on, revealing her true form to the audience. Like she had said, she was not a mermaid, but Beibei was indeed suited for the aquatic life. Her body was covered in scales, swamp green in color that, unknown to Daisy, created a nature barrier against water pressure, as well as attacks. But that wasn't something that Daisy needed to know at the moment. Beibei would let her figure it out as the battle progressed.

"This fight just gets weirder and weirder." Samus thought

In all honesty the creature that stood before Daisy reminded Samus of a Zora, which Young Link had transformed into one time when he donned a strange mask. Young Link had told her that Zora's were adept at swimming and if this Beibei was anything like them, Samus predicted that Daisy would be in for quite the fight.

"_LET'S GET RIGHT TO IT!_" boomed Chamaeleo, "_LET THE THIRD BATTLE BEGIN!_"

Beibei was quick to the gun and opened her mouth, releasing a small ball of water toward Daisy. While surprised, Daisy managed to dodge the ball of water and let it sail past her, smashing into the wall far off from arena. As the water splattered against the wall Daisy's jaw dropped slightly. The impact of the water had caused the wall to crack, chip even. And as Daisy turned back to her opponent it didn't even look as if Beibei had been trying when she had released that water blast.

"You are fast." replied Beibei, "This match will be quite fun. I do wish you luck."

"Thanks." replied Daisy as Beibei jumped into the water

Daisy soon lost track of her fishy opponent, though not because Beibei could disappear below the clear water, but because she moved much too fast, making it futile to try and follow her moves while she was in the water. So Daisy patiently waited for Beibei to make her appearance, which she did, a few seconds later. Daisy heard a splash and turned to it, but just as she did another water ball came flying at her, causing her to dodge once again. Beibei circled around the princess and fired another ball of water at her, but Daisy dodged yet again. This cycle continued for a time and it was obvious that this was a strategy concocted by Beibei. Beibei was too far away for Daisy to strike and it would be foolhardy to jump into the water and give chase. Beibei's line of thinking was that she would eventually wear Daisy down and then attack close range while Daisy was off guard, or better yet, knock her into the water to finish her off there. The problem was that Beibei didn't take into account Daisy's strength, though that eventually came to light when Beibei fired yet another water ball.

Daisy saw it coming, but instead of moving to dodge she spun her fan around so that the pole end of the weapon swung around, smashing into the water ball. The ball exploded on contact, dousing Daisy somewhat, but giving her a prime opportunity to attack while Beibei was in shock of having her move stopped. Daisy jumped toward Beibei and swung her fan downward. She nearly took the fish woman's head off, but Beibei ducked down moments before, avoiding damage

"Oh...I missed." murmured Daisy as she landed on a nearby floating disc

Meanwhile, underwater, Beibei was contemplating the recent turn of events in the safety of the water.

"She is fast and incredible strong to be able to stop one of my water balls dead on and receive no ill affects from it." she thought, "If she can stop my attacks there is no point in continuing my assault. I must get her into the water if I plan on doing any real damage to her."

"This is getting me nowhere." Daisy thought, "She'll either just shoot one of those water balls at me or hide underwater." she thought, "If I could just get her out of the water and get one good blow." she pondered, "But how..." she began, but was quickly interrupted as something smashed into the disc she was standing on

Daisy cried out in surprise, but managed leap over to another disc, saving herself from falling into the water.

"Too close."

"You better get moving Daisy!" she heard Samus yell to her

"Right!" replied Daisy, jumping once again to another disc, just as the disk below her was thrown into the air, "Great, she's attacking from beneath them. I can't see her from directly underneath, but I can see he as she gets close." Daisy thought, trying her best to follow Beibei's movements

A shadow darted underneath the disc that Daisy was standing on and in response Daisy jumped. But instead of jumping to a nearby disc, Daisy slammed the pole of her fan down, just as Beibei came up. A loud thud could be heard as the water from the impact flew up. As Daisy fell back down to the disc she looked about to see of Beibei was moving, but could only she out shadowy form slowly floating down.

"I wonder if it worked?" Daisy thought, "Did I get her?"

The aforementioned fish woman was slightly dazed from the disc's contact with her head, though she was a long way from being beaten.

"Was not...expecting...that." she thought, hitting the bottom of the pool, "This fighter is very resourceful. But I still have the advantage." shaking her head to cure herself of any dizziness, "Once she is in the water, she is mine."

With a powerful kick Beibei shot back up toward the surface, though she kept her distance from the floating disc's, fearful of what Daisy might try next. As she surfaced she deliberated over how she would drag Daisy under.

"Water balls and sneak attacks will not be enough to knock this Smasher into the water. I will have to overwhelm her if I hope to do so." she though, opening her mouth wide

Daisy could make out Beibei's form beneath the water, watching as the Fuwa warrior floated in place, though Daisy could not tell what the fish woman was actually doing. This didn't worry the desert princess much, as she was confident she could handle anything Beibei could throw at her. Or so she thought.

In the water below the gullet of Beibei had increased in size as it took in water, filling to almost three times its original size, until Beibei felt she had sucked in enough water. She quickly rose to the surface with her payload, but Daisy was waiting for her, watching as Beibei shot of the water, the fish woman using her powerful leg muscles to jump into the air. Daisy gripped her fan tightly, expecting a head-on attack from Beibei, but quickly noticed something odd about her opponent. But by the time she had noticed that Beibei was holding water within her throat, it was too late to do anything about it as the fish woman unleashed a powerful jet of water from her mouth.

Daisy gasped as she saw the water barreling down on her but could do nothing more than put her arms up to block. The high-pressured water slammed into her with enough for to knock her dizzy, as well as off the disc she was standing on. Her fan was ripped from her grip and across the pool to land near its edge. Meanwhile the dazed princess tried her best to resurface, though her head only stayed above water for a few seconds before something took hold of her legs and dragged her back under.

In Daisy's panic her eyes shut tight, as she did her best to hold her breath. Soon enough the grip on her legs was released and Daisy was left floating under water. She opened her eyes to look around, quickly getting used to the water around her, but as she did something came with incredible speed. The tanned Smasher managed to move away before a fist collided with her face.

"This isn't good, no not at all." she thought, trying her best to keep up with the quick movements of her underwater foe

But she was no match for Beibei as the fish woman rammed into Daisy multiple times, making Daisy seem as if she was standing still compare to the Fuwa warrior.

"I hope Daisy's gonna be okay." Ness replied, an expression of worry upon his face as he watched the underwater battle through the large computer screen

"If Daisy does not discover a way to turn Beibei's strength against her then there is no hope for her to win." replied Lucario, "Though I would not count her out of this battle just yet."

"Think she can turn this around?" Samus asked

"Let us see." replied Lucario

A symphony of bubbles escaped Daisy's throat as she tried valiantly to swim to the surface. But she was stopped by the relentless assault of Beibei. Before Daisy knew it Beibei had ended up behind her, her scaly arms around Daisy's throat, pressure slowly being added.

"Give up the battle and I will allow you to reach the surface." Beibei told her, "I do not want to choke you into submission, but I will if I must." Beibei replied

Daisy struggled as best as she could, trying to break the hold Beibei had on her, but with Beibei's strength, coupled with Daisy's slowed movements under water, her struggle seemed worthless. But if there was one thing that Daisy was not was that she was not someone who gave up that easily. And if there was one thing that Daisy was, was that Daisy was that she always had a few surprises up her sleeves.

Beibei had dragged Daisy down to the bottom of the pool, hoping that the added water pressure would be enough to force a surrender out of Daisy, but this action proved to work in Daisy's favor for the moment Daisy was in reach she slammed her foot down with as much force as she was able. Beibei noticed something in an instant, but she could not move quick enough to avoid the strange crystals that jutted from the bottom of the pool. A huge splash could be seen on the surface of the water, followed by Beibei, who looked to have been flung through the air due to the force of the crystals. The dazed fish woman crashed landed onto one of the floating discs, bouncing up and finally coming to rest on it as she crashed.

Meanwhile the foolhardy princess had just surfaced, taking in a well-needed amount of air into her lungs.

"Whew, that was close." she thought as she immediately began searching for her fan, "Ah, there it is!" she proclaimed, spotting it near the edge of the pool

As Daisy made her way over to the fan her opponent was just recovering from her close-range blow from Daisy's crystals.

"What was that?" Beibei wondered, struggling to get to her feet, "Crystals arose from her feet? Insane."

Beibei looked about and saw Daisy swimming toward the back end of the pool. Looking past her Beibei saw as to why.

"She is trying to recover her weapon? Well I will stop her before that." Beibei said, jumping back into the water

But the blow from the crystals had taken more out of Beibei than she had thought and she wasn't swimming quite as fast as normal; giving Daisy the precious seconds she needed to reach her fan.

"Almost there." thought Daisy, her fan floating lazily on the water's surface

Daisy reached forward, grabbing hold of her fan, but the moment she did a certain fish warrior leaped from the water and charged her.

"I have you now!" she barked, pulling her arm back for a punch

"Not so fast!" Daisy yelled, swinging her fan at her attacker

A gust of wind emerged from Daisy's fan and flew into Beibei, launching her up and into the sky. She uttered a strangle cry of dismay as she was lifted into the air, but Daisy was not done with her yet, for the desert princess had jumped onto a floating disc and swung her fan again.

"Simoom!"

A strong wing was kicked up, smashing into Beibei with monstrous force. The power of the wind dragged the fish woman into the air, spinning her wildly around like a rag doll.

"Time to finish this!" Daisy yelled, pushing off the floating disc with a powerful jump

The wild winds that were tossing Beibei about quickly calmed, though they were still powerful enough to keep her airborne just long enough for Daisy to reach her. The wild princess brought her foot up, positioning it above Beibei as the fish fighter cracked open her eyes.

"You may have the advantage in the water, but I have it in the air!" replied Daisy, before bring her foot down sharply

WHAM!

Beibei shot down like a rocket, creating a thunderous splash when she hit the water. The water that sprayed up bent the light, creating a beautiful glow and exquisite rainbow over the arena. The Fuwa warrior slowly rose from the waters of the pool, consciousness gone from her being.

"Yes! Daisy is the winner!" cheered Daisy as she made her descent

"_I GUESS THAT SMASH BROTHER DAISY HAS WON BY T.K.O._" Chamaeleo announced as Daisy landed, "_THIS MATCH IS OVER!_"

The crowd exploded into cheer and applause and Daisy was more than happy to show she really appreciated it.

"Thank you, thank you! And remember the name of the winner of this fight!" she yelled

Daisy! Daisy! Daisy! Daisy! Daisy!

"Well, she sure is a happy one." Samus replied, "As well as having some skill on her. Gonna have to watch out for Daisy."

"Indeed, she truly has what it takes to be a powerful ally."

"Oh..." muttered Ness, his feeling of guilt returning

"Don't give me that." Samus replied, "You're proved yourself time and time again." she replied, "You're a Smasher through and through." she told him, "Besides, you still have training you need to do when we get back."

"I thought you might've forgotten about that." Ness murmured

"No such luck kid."

"Damn."

"_PLEASE WAIT A FEW MINUTES FOLKS AS WE CHANGE THE STAGE FOR THE NEXT BATTLE!_" announced Chamaeleo, "_WHILE YOU WAIT, PLEASE PARTAKE IN SNACKS AND REFRESHMENTS AT THE CONCESSION BARS._"

The rumbling of multiple feet could soon be heard through the stadium as many of the audience members left their seats, waiting for the next battle to ensue. Daisy was already making her way toward the others after hopping out of the pool. Her defeated opponent had to be dragged out of the pool by Chamaeleo's henchmen as the pool stage retracted back into the ground.

"That was great!" Daisy squealed, "I gotta stay if I get to fight like that." she replied

"You almost drowned." Samus replied

"Well...hey, what's a little fun without a little danger?"

"She has a point." replied Ness, "Not like you don't do the same thing."

"Whatever." muttered Samus

"Anyhow, it looks like you two are the last to battle." Daisy replied, referring to Lucario and Blaze, "Are you pumped or what?" she asked

"I am ready for whoever my opponent may be." replied Lucario

"I guess so." replied Blaze

"Well you gotta win then and show these people that one defeat can't keep us down!" Daisy proclaimed, not noticing Ness fall into temporary depression

"Focusing on winning can lead to one's downfall if they do not focus on their technique." replied Lucario, "However, I do wish to test the skills of my opponent, whoever he or she may be." he replied

"I see." Daisy replied, "Want to get some snacks?" she asked

"I am fine." replied Lucario

"Oh...what about you Blaze."

"No thank you." she replied

"Oh...will you go with me, Ness?" she asked

"Can I get anything I want?" he asked

"Sure."

"Yes!" he squealed, racing off for the concession stands with Daisy in tow

"You'll be sorry!" called Samus, "I'd better come along to make sure the kid doesn't empty her wallet." she said, following after, "Be back in minute." she called to Lucario and Blaze

Lucario nodded in understanding as Samus left and soon after closed his eyes in concentration. He focused his mind on his upcoming battle, using his inner focus to see if there were any holes in his technique that could be taken advantage off before he even knew who his opponent was. Blaze watched as Lucario stood in place, his body unmoving, and his mind seemingly unaware of the ecstatic crowd in the stands.

"I cannot sense a hint of uneasiness about him, he is totally calm even though he does not know who he will be facing or how powerful they may be. Astounding."

"Blaze, if you do not mind me asking? Why have you decided to join the Smash Brothers?" asked Lucario out of the blue

Blaze was slightly taken back by the question so her reply did not come out immediately. Yet, as she thought about his question she could not think of an answer, not an answer she thought would satisfy Lucario. Sonic had been the one who persuaded her to try out. She didn't think she would actually be part of the group, especially with all the praise that Sonic had given about it, telling her of all the incredible fighters that were a part of it. It was surprising enough for anyone to be able to take on Sonic in battle, but to know that there was an entire group of fighters at that caliber had nearly left her breathless. At first she hadn't been quite sure of whether or not she should try to join, but Sonic said that she had more than enough strength to contend, and with a little more reassurance he had gotten her to try out.

"Well...a friend...er, Sonic had asked me. I said that I had what it took to compete and thought I should try out." she replied, hoping her answer would suffice

"I see." replied Lucario, "Do you think you have what it takes to battle in the Smash Brothers?" he asked

"I...I..." she murmured, for she was not entirely convinced that she was, "I am not sure." she finally replied

"I see. Well I do hope you discover the answer to that question as you battle along side us." he replied, "For I truly believe you have the strength of character to go far." he replied

Blaze's eyes widened at that comment. Why would someone who she had just met believe so strongly in her? Was he simply getting her hopes up so that he could dash them down when he faced her in battle?

"No...Lucario does not seem like the fighter to do such a thing." he thought, denouncing thoughts of misconduct from the telepathic fox

Maybe Lucario did believe in her, but how?

"He does use that strange power of Aura." she thought

Was it her aura that was giving Lucario some sense of her power? She wondered just how in tune his abilities with the aura were. But before she could ponder further on the subject, a loud, projecting voice interrupted her thoughts.

"_THE BATTLES WILL BE RESUMING SOON SO BEGIN TO RETURN TO YOUR SEATS SO THAT YOU DON'T MISS A SECOND OF THE SPITFIRE ACTION COMING YOUR WAY!_"

"Well then, it looks like we will going into battle soon." replied Lucario

Blaze nodded, though her mind was not entirely focused on her upcoming battle.

The audience soon jammed back into the stadium, the low rumble turning back to the loud roars of cheering that had filled it earlier. As the last of the crowd found their seats Chamaeleo came back onto the intercom, his voice just as booming as ever.

"_LET'S GET THAT ROULETTE STARTED FOR THE LAST TWO CHALLENGES!_"

At his command the computer started up, running through the names at breakneck speeds. But just as fast as it had started up, it had stopped, revealing to the audience the combatants for the fourth match.

"_FOR THE FOURTH BATTLE, SMASH BROTHER BLAZE WILL GO UP AGAINST FUWA WARRIOR NINI!_"

Blaze felt a wave of nervousness hit her, but she was mindful to keep it hidden from everyone around. It was now her time to show everyone what she was made off, but given what she had seen these Fuwa Warriors do so far she wasn't quite sure if she was ready.

"I wish you luck." replied Lucario, "Battle with an open heart and clear determination and you will do fine." he replied

"T-Thanks." she replied, releasing a breath she did not know she was holding, "I will, try."

Lucario nodded and watched as Blaze made her way toward the arena. As Blaze hopped on she wondered just who this Nini was, though she didn't have long to wonder as her eyes picked up the sound of flapping wings. Blaze looked up to see something dart through the sky, eventually landing a few feet away from her on the arena. Whoever it was, was veiling themselves with a set of wings, so Blaze could not see the face, but could guess that whoever this was, must have been her opponent.

"Hi!" squealed a voice as the mysterious winged person burst forth, "I'm here to fight with you!" she said, her voice joyous, "I'm Nini, the Infinite Sky!"

"Oh...well hello, I am Blaze." she replied

"You're a cat! That is so cool!" Nini replied, "I love cats, even though they eat birds like me sometimes. But I still love them!"

"Okay?" replied Blaze, taken back by this fighter's exuberant behavior, "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" the bird girl replied, "You too!"

"_WELL IT SEEMS OUR FIGHTERS ARE READY! I WONDER IF THE AUDIENCE IS AS WELL!_" Chamaeleo announced

A roar from the audience was all the answer that the man needed to know.

"_ALRIGHT THEN, LET THE FOURTH BATTLE, BEGIN!_"

No later had those words left Chamaeleo's mouth did Nini and Blaze charge on another.

"I will take her down quickly before she has a chance to try anything." Blaze thought, slashing at her opponent as they met

Nini dodged, swing around Blaze to attack at her side with a punch, but Blaze was ready, blocking the blow and retaliating with a kick. Nini ducked under the blow and countered with a kick of her own, but Blaze flipped away to avoid the hit. As she landed on her feet the anthropomorphic cat put her hand up and a ball a flames ignited in front of her palm.

"Fireball!"

The ball of heat flew from her hand toward Nini, but Nini was no slouch and quickly swung her arm, creating a gust of wind with her powerful wing muscles. The resulting wind deflected the ball of fire, dissipating it soon after. Blaze wasn't too shocked by Nini's power, having held back power from her attack as not to hurt the winged fighter. Although it was intriguing to see that Nini had that much wing strength in order to create a gust of wind powerful enough to stop flames.

"Take this!" Nini yelled, dashing toward her, fist drawn

Blaze moved into a defensive stance a Nini grew close, blocking a punch that came her way moments later. Blaze fired a kick up toward Nini, but the nimble bird let the attack pass by her and spun around for another punch toward the gut. Blaze knocked the punch away, causing Nini to lose her balance and giving Blaze ample time to deliver a powerful, flaming punch. Her fist exploded into flames as she fired it toward Nini, who could not move away quick enough to dodge, on the ground anyway. With a flap of her wings, the Fuwa fighter took to the air, Blaze's attack just missing her.

"Whew, that was close. Had that connected I'd be done for." Nini replied, hovering just out of Blaze's reach

Blaze snorted out of irritation, but did not let this slight inconvenience get her down and jumped up toward Nini, fist still ablaze. Seeing the danger in letting that blow hit her, Nini dodged to the side in mid-air, but as she retreated Blaze fired a ball of fire from her hand toward the bird warrior.

"That won't work!" Nini yelled, using her wing to deflect the ball like before

But as the fireball dissipated Blaze rushed her, this time her body ablaze in a full on tackle. Nini pushed down, only barely avoiding contact with Blaze's attack, letting the feline fighter sail over her as flames licked at the avian battle. Blaze landed a few feet off and watched as Nini tumbled through the air trying to right herself. Blaze saw her opening and took it, racing off toward the flailing Nini. Nini had no choice but to land and as she did Blaze shot out another blazing punch, though the nimble creature managed to dodge the attack by bending back. The winged warrior used her momentum to move into a back flip and send her clawed feet toward Blaze, who had to back away in order to avoid damage. As Nini flipped into a more desirable position Blaze fired yet another fireball before the bird girl could fully recover.

With no way to escape Nini twisted her body, spinning around and letting the ball of flames pass by her, before landing on her wings and pushing away to try and make some distance between herself and Blaze.

"She is quite nimble as well as flexible." Blaze thought, "If I plan on hitting her I need to hold her in place long enough so that she cannot dodge."

"Whoa! I only barely dodged that! This kitty is good. I better stop messing around or I could get hurt." Nini thought

Both battlers glared at one another, fierce determination in their eyes, before they rushed one another again, both Blaze's fists ablaze while Nini kept her wings wide out to her sides to be used at a moment's notice.

"Seems like they are getting serious." Lucario replied, "This should be interesting."

"Hey, did the fight already start!" called a dark-haired boy, "Aw man! How much did we miss?" he asked

"The true fight is beginning." replied Lucario, turning to Ness as he approached, "Did you get enough?" he asked, referring to the boatload of snacks in the hands of Ness

"Daisy said I could have whatever I wanted." he said

"The terms 'whatever' and 'how much' have very different meanings." Lucario replied

"That's what I tried to tell him." replied Samus, food of her own in her hands, "I think she just felt sorry for his loss." she replied

"Oh, don't be like that. I think he did really well in that fight and even though he didn't win, he deserves something for his efforts."

"See Samus, she's nice. Unlike someone I know..."

"She's also gullible, but I'm not one to point out people's flaws." Samus told him

"Hey!" growled Daisy

"Do you wish to watch Blaze battle or not?" asked Lucario, feeling a headache coming on

"Oh yeah...Go Blaze Go!" cheered Daisy, "Show'em we girls mean business!"

Managing to sidestep Nini avoided a blazing punch from her feline opponent, though had no time to dodge the oncoming kick sent her way, forcing the bird warrior to block with her wing. As the blow sunk in it became obvious who was the stronger of the two, as Blaze began to put her weight into the attack and knock Nini away. Nini stumbled, but had enough sense to send a gust of wind toward Blaze before Blaze could follow up, impeding her for a moment. As Nini regained her balance she saw Blaze on the move again, firing a ball of flames as she rushed the Fuwa warrior.

Blaze jumped, her body going ablaze as she spun vertically through the air. Nini had no time to counter and jumped into the air to avoid the blow, but just as she was taking flight Blazed landed and fired yet another fireball at the retreating avian. Nini managed to dodge, though not without taking some damage from the close proximity of the blazing ball. As the flames died down Nini could feel the few scorched feathers on her wings as she hovered in the air. She looked down at Blaze, with a large smile on her face, even with the pain of her wing.

"Wow! You're getting better and better." she replied, "You almost hit me that time." she told Blaze, "I haven't fought anyone that could figure me out so quickly!" she said cheerily

"You are quite skilled yourself." Blaze replied, "But even so, only one of us can be the winner of this battle."

"You're right, so I guess I need to use my last resort." Nini replied

"Bring it." Blaze countered

With a twist of her body Nini began to spin sideways, instantly becoming a whirling blur in the air. The spinning avian shot toward Blaze like a drill, coming at her at a furious pace. As Nini closed in Blaze fired a ball of flames at the spinning warrior, but the ball was deflected and sent spiraling away with no effect on the feathered attacker.

"Whoa!" Blaze gasped, hopping to the side to avoid the blow

Even though the attack did nothing more but graze her, Blaze was still thrown back as the attack passed her by.

"How did she do that?" Blaze wondered, watching as Nini came around for another pass, "I know my attack made contact, but how was it that it had no effect? Something is off."

Not wanting to be thrown for a loop again Blaze jumped away as Nini came spinning her way. The spinning fighter retreated to the skies, ceasing her spinning for a moment to look down at Blaze carefully.

"Man, even my Drill Rush didn't work? Guess I'll have to pull out all the stops now." Nini thought, "But I have to be careful. If I spin at max speed I won't have much control. I'll have to gauge my distance right or I could go right out of the arena."

Meanwhile Blaze was having similar thoughts on the predicaments presented before her.

"The air pressure created when she spins must have been the reason my fireball was so easily deflected. The same air pressure is the reason I was thrown when she simply grazed me." Blaze thought, "If she were to land a solid blow I could be thrown from the arena." she pondered, "Fireballs will not be enough and it would be foolish to try and take it head-on. I need to overwhelm her."

"I guess I gotta used the "Max Velocity Drill Rush" if I plan on beating her." Nini thought, "Even if I don't land a perfect hit I should still be able to knock her out."

"I do not want to hurt her..." Blaze thought, "But..." she murmured, glancing toward Lucario, "I **will** discover my reasons for being a Smasher!" she growled, bringing her hands in front of her

The furious fighter brought her hands together, pointing her index and middle fingers toward the hovering Nini. Concentrating the blazing Smasher focused heat to the tips of her fingers and eventually a small ball of flames ignited at that point. The crowd watched in astonishment at this, wondering what the purple feline had up her sleeve. Nini merely raised an eyebrow at this, though did not bother to speculate as to what Blaze had planned, she simply rose up, doing a back flip and began her spin.

"Okay! Here I go!" yelled Nini

The speed of her rotation grow five-fold, the avian fighter becoming a monstrous drilling force as it barreled down on Blaze. Blaze stood her ground as the powerful spinning fowl spun toward her, the air around her whipping violently.

"Let me show you my soul." she muttered, already able to feel the whipping air of Nini's attack, "A soul alit with flame!" she yelled, the ball of flame at her fingers growing twenty fold

"_Fire Soul!_" she roared, unleashing the large fireball at Nini

"Take cover!" yelled Lucario, ducking down

The other Smashers quickly followed suit at Blaze's attack hit its mark. As the blast hit a sudden expansion of heat was released before the actually fireball exploded, raising the air temperature around the arena instantly.

_FWOOOOOOOSH!!_

The audience had to shield their eyes at such an expulsion of flames, that literally coated Nini in a raging inferno. The knock back had been more than Blaze had been expecting, propelling her down the arena. Luckily she was able to stop herself before she went over the edge. However, her luck ended their for her attack, while being a destructive force of nature, had not been enough to stop the spinning vortex that was Nini's most powerful attack.

"What!" Blaze gasped, her eyes going wide

The anthropomorphic cat tried to jump away, but only managed to get away from the tip of the attack. The sides of the attack raked her body, catapulting her through the air. A shrilled cry escaped her lips as she rag-dolled. She had no way of controlling herself and could only brace herself for her inevitable impact outside the arena.

However, instead of crashing into the ground, something caught her and broke her fall.

"Are you okay?" she heard in her head

Yellow eyes that had been squinted opened up to meet up with piercing red eyes looking down at her.

"I...yes, thank you." she murmured, "I am fine."

"That is good." he replied, helping her down to her feet, "I suppose even with my intrusion you have lost the match." he replied

"Yes." she murmured

"However, it was quite the match." he chuckled, "You're power...your soul is amazing." he told her

"T-thank you." she replied, looking away, unable to meet his eyes any longer due to the embarrassment from the comment

"_NOW THAT WAS AN INTENSE MATCH UP LADIES AND GENTLEMAN, BUT IT LOOKS LIKE SMASH BROTHER BLAZE HAS LOST THIS MATCH! NINI IS THE WINNER!_"

Said winner was slowly floating back toward the ground, her body still sizzling from her head-on collision with Blaze's Fire Soul attack.

"That was..." she murmured, breathing heavily, "..._AWESOME!_" she shrieked, hopping up and down excitedly despite her injuries, "If I hadn't been spinning so fast I would have been toast!" she yelled, running up to Blaze, "You're incredible!"

"Uh...thank you?" Blaze replied, perplexed

"We gotta fight again sometime!" Nini exclaimed, unable to keep still, "But I guess it's your turn to fight now." she replied, referring to Lucario

"I guess so." he retorted

"Good luck." Nini replied, walking off, "You'll need it."

"And why is that?" Lucario asked behind her

"Well our last fighter is the toughest out of all of us." she replied, "He's Huanhuan, The Raging Inferno."

* * *

I think the biggest thing I'm looking for in reviews of these stories is if there are any grammar or spelling problems that need to be looked at. A story can have one of the best plots ever, but one misspelled word can take away from the impact that the story is trying to present. So if anyone notices, I would be grateful for reviews that point out errors such as these.

P.S.--Simoom is a 'type' of wind, usually found in desert areas


End file.
